Pieces of an Altered Reality
by Paprika012345
Summary: A series of OneShots that takes place during 'When Reality Becomes Blurred' that fill in missing conversations and the like.
1. Kekki Genkai

A/N-This is the first in a series of one-shots that I've written that go along with 'When Reality Becomes Blurred.' If you are just someone reading this because it looks good…READ WHEN REALITY BECOMES BLURRED FIRST! OTHERWISE NONE OF THE FOLLOWING WILL MAKE SENSE BECAUSE THIS HAS AN OC IN IT.

If you have read 'When Reality Becomes Blurred' and you would like me to write a one-shot for a particular scene from the story just tell me and the story shall be written. Oh and someone PLEASE come up with a better title for this series. But now onto the first one-shot.

Kekki Genkai

Summary-Mika finally sits down and talks with her father about why, exactly he has such a problem with what she is.

Disclaimer-I don't own.

* * *

Mika wiped her salty sweat off of her forehead, having just finished her second round of rigorous weapons training with Sasuke. The sun had started to sink into the horizon so the Uchiha had seen fit to call it a night. Mika walked into the house to help her mother prepare supper when she noticed something. Her father, who usually helped her mother with supper, was nowhere to be found. Which was odd considering she had seen him come home from work.

She thought she knew, however, why he wasn't in the house. When she had seen him come home, she had been in the middle of weapons training. She had made brief eye contact with her father before he had scowled at her and gone into the house. Ok. Enough was enough. The man had had two days to come to terms with it and he still refused to. "Mom where's Dad?" she asked in a tired voice. "He's out on the front porch. Why?"

"Because, mom, I'm sick of the silent stares and the chilly atmosphere that's been in this house since I told you guys. He treats me like a freak because f my bloodline trait. I will not tolerate this." Mika pulled her hair into a ponytail with the scrunchie she wore on her wrist and walked out onto the porch.

Her father sat there in the dying sun. She stood at the screen door and looked at him for a moment. He looked so…beaten back. Like there were memories that he wanted to forget but he couldn't. She swung open the door and stepped out.

He may not have been her biological father but…he had raised her. And his approval was something she craved more than anything. But if he wouldn't accept her then…forget it.

She sat down in the chair beside his and looked at him, the question she wanted to ask him evident in her eyes. He beat her to the punch.

"Mika. I know what you came out here to talk about. I know what you want to ask. I haven't said two words to you since finding out you are a Kunoichi. And for that I'm sorry. I owe you an explanation. Forgive me…I'm just being stubborn."

Mika nodded and turned to look at the setting sun. "I understand. You've never been much for change." She smiled a little private smile. "I think I learned that from you."

He still refused to look at her. This raised her suspicions, which she voiced. "I've forgiven you for shunning me…now what?"

"There's something you should know…it's not just the fact that I'm stubborn. There's something else…that you need to know…especially now that…you're a Kunoichi. Before your mother…before you…because you know that, even though you aren't my biological daughter you're still…my daughter. Before you and your mom…I had a wife. And a son." He paused to take a breath.

"We lived in the land of waves."

The very breath was sucked out of her lungs. "The land of… what?" Was all she managed. "We lived in the land of waves…under the jurisdiction of the Mizukage."

To say that Mika was shocked was an understatement. Before she could say anything, however, her father continued.

"I loved my wife and my son with all my heart. I hated, with equal passion, the Shinobi of that land because of the fact they allowed themselves to be used as weapons of war, something I didn't believe in. My village shunned everyone who bore a bloodline trait, calling them impure and the like…we did horrible atrocities to those who bore the traits."

He shut his eyes against bad memories. "If she had told me about her…I would've gotten her out. But she didn't. And she passed it onto our son. I only found out about it when I saw our son…."

He buried his face in his hands as he spoke. "My wife bore a Kekki Genkai. One that she passed onto our son. Once this information was out to the rest of the village there was pressure from the Headman to _kill them_…I had to drink liters and liters of Sake before I had the courage to do it. I killed her…and my son came in while I did it…" Her father was crying by this point. "The last thing I saw of my son was an senbon needle made of ice pelting for me."

When he had said 'senbon needle of ice', something clicked within her mind. "No way…I know who your son is." She pointed a finger at her father.

"You're saying that you're Haku's father."

He looked at her, startled. "Yeah…his name was Haku."

She gave him an odd look. "Maybe it's you who has been watching too much Naruto…Haku killed his father." "No…he didn't. That's what he says because he didn't wait to find out I was alive. The villagers found me before I bled out. But I couldn't stay there. Too many memories. I went to the Mizukage and he sent me to the Hokage. The Third told me about the realm beyond the mirror. He sent me here." He looked up and gave a half smile. "So here I am."

Mika sat perfectly still. "So…my father…is the father of Haku from Naruto." He nodded. "Yes…so just give me time. Eventually…this will become something I accept. Old prejudices are just hard to let go of."

Mika nodded "Well then dad…you have all the time you need."

She went inside but as she walked to the kitchen, his words reverberated in her head. "Just give me time…" 

'_Time…maybe in time…he will accept with me what he couldn't with his wife…'_

'_He'll accept…my Kekki Genkai.'_

A/N-There you go. The first of many one shots that this massive story will spawn. R&R!


	2. Conversations with a Demon

A/N-Here's the second in the series of one-shots that accompanies 'When Reality Becomes Blurred'. Enjoy!

Summary-After Gaara reveals to Mika just how he feels about her, a discussion with Shukaku puts everything into a different light.

**Bold lettering indicates Shukaku.**_ Italics indicate Gaara's thoughts…his responses to Shukaku_

Disclaimer-I own Mika…and my OC's but not anyone else.

* * *

He pulled the soft duvet cover over her body up to her chin. Gently placing a kiss on her forehead he waited until her eyes closed before whispering "Good night…Mika." Once he was done he went over to her closet and, taking off his gourd, sat down and closed his eyes to mediate-his own form of sleeping.

The instant he did, however Shukaku spoke up. "**Do you know how abysmally stupid what you just did was?" **The Raccoon growled.

Gaara opened his eyes abruptly and thought angrily '_Shut up you stupid raccoon.'_ He had a feeling he wouldn't be getting any rest tonight…Shukaku sounded like he had a bone to pick with the insomniac.

**"Well…stupid for someone who is supposed to be a genius or a prodigy…at the very least. And someone who is in line for Kazekage." **

"I. Said. Shut. It." Snarled Gaara under his breath. Mika stirring in her sleep caught his attention and he held his breath as she murmured some unintelligible nonsense in her sleep before turning away from him and settling down again.

**"I mean…what would happen…if…"** "_Ok demon, I'll play your game. If what."_

**"What if one of your enemies got a hold of her? You know who I'm talking about…one of those bastards who don't want you in Suna. If they knew how much she means to you…what would they do to her, to get you to listen to them?"**

His breath froze in his throat. **"You didn't think of that did you?"** said Shukaku smugly. _'No…I didn't. I've been in this world…safe…for too long. I'd forgotten that those people were after me'_ Gaara drew one leg up and draped his arm over it…thinking.

**"Gaara, thinking is not going to do anything for you. Thinking about an alternate solution that is…there is only one thing you have to do…and you know it."**

Gaara nodded slowly as he listened to Shukaku. He bent his head down until his chin was touching his chest, red bangs covering his eyes. If Mika had chose that moment to woken up and looked over at her new boyfriend, she wouldn't have been able to see his eyes. For the first time since his bastard of an uncle had betrayed him, he allowed a tear to slide down his cheek. Furiously though, he wiped it away the second it got halfway down her cheek. A thought occurred to him even as he did this. _'Why…why are you doing this. Is it too much for you that I'm going to be happy with her?'_ He thought, anger growing.

The anger was thrown away at one very sharp remark from Shukaku. Even as he had been accusing the demon of this, he had sensed Shukaku's own tremendous fury rising. **"Of course not."** Snapped the demon. **"I am a demon…right? I know my lifemate the second I see her. I…"** the demon trailed off.

'_Finish your sentence.'_ Thought Gaara warningly.

**"I already love her as much, if not more, than you do. I think actually think the reason that you love her is because I do. I only want what's best for her. Believe it or not."**

Gaara arched his…where his eyebrow would be. _'Really' _he could sense Shukaku nodding at this. **"Therefore, to secure her safety…the best thing…"** '_Do you know how much doing this to her will hurt her?'_ He asked Shukaku, in a last ditch attempt to dissuade the raccoon from the plan…but no dice. The demon responded in a dry voice "**Would you rather the alternative. I know…it doesn't appeal to you or me either, to hurt her like this…But I will not see her hurt. Ever."** Finally Gaara gave up the fight. He knew that Shukaku spoke true…that no matter how hurt Mika would be at what he did to her he would never allow anyone to lay a hand on her to hurt her because of him.

He spent the rest of the night steeling himself for what he had to do, Shukaku mercifully silent as he did.

He stood as the sun peeked over the horizon. Slinging the gourd over his back he watched as Mika stirred, pushing the errant duvet cover off of her. She rolled over and looked at him, almost instinctively knowing where he was. Before she focused on him, however, he took all emotion off of his face and put even a bit of chilliness in his gaze. He forced his heart to harden as she said "Morning Gaa-Kun." His eyes narrowed slightly and he said, "Don't call me that." She smiled and got up and, walking over to him, reached for a kiss. It killed him to not respond to her actions.

"What's…going on? Last night…" he interrupted. "Meant nothing. It was a mistake. Don't talk about it anymore." His heart snapped in two. He could see the tears forming in her eyes as she turned her back on him. "I…see."

He had then, abruptly left the room. When he had come back after she was dressed she had reamed out, seemingly having regained her temper. What she said had hurt him to be sure…but nothing had hurt him so much as what she said to him-"If you're leading me on…_you're no better than Uchiha_." That stung and forced him to finally speak. "Shut. Up Yourusashi." He snarled, using her clan name to make her think that he didn't care. He continued by just confirming that what he had said to her was a mistake the night before.

He had his back turned on her, unable to stand the look on her face. Once he heard her leave he lowered his eyes so that the red fringe of his bangs covered his jade eyes. **"Hey kid. You said that last night was a mistake…why didn't you just out and out say it. Why didn't you just tell her you didn't love her?"**

"Because I can't…" he murmured, glad that she was gone. "I can't lie to her any more than I already have."

**"You're a fool."

* * *

**

It wasn't until the about midday when he lost her. He couldn't sense her anymore-couldn't make sure that she was safe…panic almost over took him when Mika had spoken to him and had told him that she didn't need constant monitoring like some child. He was distressed at the fact that she misinterpreted his intentions but he wasn't about to correct her-doing so would involve going there and if her friends were there…he wouldn't be able to say anything to her.

Then…he sensed blood. Shukaku almost lost it, the demon was screaming to be released so Gaara transported himself immediately to the place where the blood had been sensed, finding himself in a small alcove, in a staircase. Recognizing the place as Mika's school, his attention was distracted when he heard the sounds of a fight above him…and Mika's voice. She sounded extremely ticked off.

"I said shut up. I never want to hear those words again. He can love-I know he can. I mean look, he loved his uncle before the betrayal."

'_They're talking about me…' _**"I can tell."** He shushed Shukaku as Mika said something else.

"I guess…my problem is…my problem is that HE DOESN'T LOVE ME!" she yelled. "That's…why I'm having problems fighting. I'm hurting." He heard metal and then heard her yelp in pain. A rage took over his body at the thought of her being hurt. That and…

'_She thinks I don't…' _**"Gaara…don't even think about it."** '_TO HELL WITH YOU YOU STUPID RACCOON'_ He stepped out of his little alcove and looked up at the scene. The ninja had Mika by the hair and was about to kill her. He narrowed his eyes and said in a voice that barely contained his rage "Get your filthy hands off of her…DESERT FUNERAL!" As the sand surrounded the enemy nin, he met Mika's eyes for a brief second before she hit her head and blacked out.

When she woke up, she healed her leg and spoke with her friend for a moment before coming down to see him. After she demanded why he came he avoided her eyes and informed her about the whole 'I sensed and I came' situation. She looked away from him-she had been staring intently at him this whole time, waiting for a reaction of some kind and not getting it. Finally she just whispered, "How much did you hear?"

Going against what Shukaku was yelling at him as well as every instinct he possessed, he took Mika's chin in his hand and turned her face so that he could see it. "Mika, I never said I didn't love you." When Mika wanted to know why he had done what he had done, he explained about his conversation with Shukaku and what the demon had persuaded him to do. As the stopped talking and Gaara held her close and asked her forgiveness, Gaara could've sworn he sensed Shukaku purring. Especially when Mika drew back and kissed him.

**"Ok kid. From now on we go with your instincts. I like this much better**."

'_Shukaku shut up.' _

For once, the demon was all too willing to oblige.

A/N-So yeah…that's why Gaara was an Asshole. Idiot. Everyone knows you don't listen to Demons. R&R


	3. Red Eyes

A/N-The next in a series of one-shots that are part of the saga that is 'When Reality Becomes Blurred. This one? It's called 'Red Eyes.'

Summary-Sasuke and Michelle bond while he helps her unlock her chakra and unleash the Sharingan.

Disclaimer-I don't own.

* * *

Michelle shook with anticipation. The raven haired boy-who she had just found out was her cousin-lead her outside and, once they were far enough away from the school that no one would notice them from the classrooms-on the edge of the woods by the school-he turned to face her.

"I thought…I mean, didn't Itachi kill all of the Uchiha's? I can't…this is almost surreal for me." Michelle said as a sort of an icebreaker. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he tried to remember the bad memories. "I…he killed everyone at the complex that day. Except me." "The complex?" "The Uchiha family complex. However…I remember that at the time, several of my aunts and uncles were on vacation." His fist tightened at the very memory of that day. "I heard, when I was in Sound," he flushed here slightly at the mention of his betrayal of Konoha before continuing "I heard that, although "Itachi hunted down even those who were on vacation, they managed to get their children to safety. I guess you're the only one who made it…when I found this out we would've both been about 12 I guess…"

Michelle interrupted him softly. "Can we not talk about when you were in Sound? Like, unless it's necessary." She was unable to meet his gaze as she said "If this is true and I am half…maybe more…Uchiha and you're family…" she trailed off and looked back to the school as though calling back to her friends for help in saying this. The wind picked up a piece of her brown-black hair and blew it in front of her face. Brushing it out of the way she continued "When I saw that part of the anime…. and read that part of the manga…I hated you. I hated you for leaving everybody so suddenly and coldly. Mika, Seyann and myself…we all called you things like 'Bastard' and 'Traitor' and thing like that. If you bring it up, I'll remember how I felt about you betraying them like that and I don't want a reason to hate members of my family."

Sasuke looked over at her, surprised. "Ok. If that's how you feel, I'll respect your wishes…you will never hear me talk about Sound or Orochimaru or anything like that again. Now, shall we see about unsealing your chakra? First of all, do you have any sealing marks on your or anything like that?"

Michelle contemplated for a moment before saying "Well I have a weird looking birth mark on my ankle…does that count?" "Show it to me please." Michelle obliged, plopping down into a pile of dried leaves, relishing the crinkling sound they made as she rolled up her pant leg and rolled down her sock. "Birthmarks don't usually appear on ankles…" he muttered as he examined it. "This looks like the Uchiha clan symbol-the shape at least…here let me try something." He put chakra into his finger and pressed it to the birthmark. The brown of the mark came off and low and behold, beneath the brown (which came off like dried dirt) was a tattoo of the Uchiha clan symbol. Albeit, it was colourless…but still…

"Wow…" gasped Michelle. "Did you ever think that it looked like the symbol before?" Asked Sasuke with a smirk. "No…no I didn't but now that you mention it, it does."

"Clever. My aunt disguised it as a birthmark. Well…" Sasuke closed his eyes and formed a series of rapid hand seals. "This is a simple unsealing Jutsu. Hopefully it'll be effective." He stopped doing hand seals and placed a flat palm on his cousin's ankle. As his hand began to glow with chakra, Michelle winced in pain. Until, deep within her, she felt like a kind of gate had been opened. And it was no longer Sasuke's chakra flowing through her…

It was her own. And it felt indescribably wonderful.

Like she had just found something she didn't know she had been missing.

So with this new power, she tried the first Jutsu that came to her mind… "Oiroke no Jutsu!" she said, bringing her hands together and with a 'poof'…

She turned into a sexy…_man._

With a 'poof' she turned back, a light flush on her face. "That didn't turn out how I expected…I wanted to be a sexy girl…" Sasuke meanwhile had fallen over and was recovering from that…sight. As he brushed his shirt off he said "Never do that again…please…you need your chakra."

Michelle nodded and said, "So…how do I use the Sharingan?" "Well…first you need to activate it for the first time…" Sasuke was thinking out loud. The next thing was thought in his head 'When mine was unlocked…it was in battle.' This being thought, he whipped out a kunai.

A bird flying by had distracted Michelle, but a kunai flew past her face, thunking into the trunk of a tree startled her out of that distraction. She twirled her head back around and saw Sasuke lining up another one to throw at her. This time when he came at her, she managed to roll out of the way in time. He turned on a dime, however, and was coming after her again. "What's…what are you doing Sasuke? This has to be a Genjutsu…" she said as she started to see red.

He said nothing but merely lunged at her again.

Michelle, however knew this area impeccably and before he could get to her, she was gone, racing amongst the trees of the little forest by her school. Once she had managed to hightail it up a tree she sat down to consider her options. She could scream. That would bring people coming…but Sasuke would hear her too…and he'd get there before anyone else. Another option was to keep attempting to activate the Sharingan…

The latter was the best option.

She focused her chakra to her eyes and tried. She felt something start but before she could fully activate it, a noise behind her broke her concentration. She whirled around on the branch but, not seeing anyone, she turned back around.

Two red eyes were in front of her. "Gotcha…" said a silky voice. Michelle yelped and almost fell from the tree, regaining her balance just in time. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the blow of the kunai that Sasuke was preparing to swing down on her…until she felt…almost, something turn on. Behind her eyes. She snapped her eyes open again and this time…she could _see through_ Sasuke.

It was a genjutsu.

She rolled out of the way of the kunai that sliced the air as it slammed into the trunk beside her. Giving the doppelganger a kick, she made it vanish in a poof of smoke after wrenching the kunai away from it. Scanning the surrounding forest with her eyes, she sensed a surge of chakra coming from behind a bush nearby. Hurtling the kunai as best she could, she managed to hit the trunk just above where Sasuke was hidden.

Suddenly he appeared almost out of thin air behind her. "Congratulations are in order cousin. You've unleashed the Sharingan. There's just one thing. You must remember…never pursue the Mangekyou Sharingan. The lust for it destroyed Itachi's life…and that, in turn almost destroyed mine. It's an untouchable…it's.."

Michelle held up a hand. "Dude…I watched the show. Do I look like an idiot to you?" she said, smirk on his face.

He scowled at her and said, his own smirk growing on his face, "No doubt. You are definitely an Uchiha." Michelle laughed at this and spun on her heel to run back inside to show her friends.

A/N-There you go. A nice little bonding between cousins piece. I think Sasuke really likes Michelle…not in that way! REVIEW!


	4. Scream

A/N-This is just a cute and fluffy one-shot I wrote when I was bored.

Summary- Just a cute, fluffy one-shot between Gaara and Mika-Takes place on Saturday night.

Disclaimer-see end

Scream

* * *

Meditation. This was his form of rest. His only form of rest, seeing as how the bloody demon wouldn't let him sleep. He could, however, sense that Shukaku was sleeping. The red-haired Shinobi felt slightly jealous of the demon-Shukaku could sleep but the vessel couldn't.

Life wasn't fair.

Suddenly, a scream drew him out of this half-conscious trance. At this, Shukaku was up and alert and growling. **"That sounds like a girl's scream." **'_I know that…'_ Said Gaara, trying to shut the demon up so he could focus. Taking a metal census of who was in the house he realized…

Mika was the only one...in the house that is.

Kakashi was out training with Naruto, Sasuke had taken Sakura out on a date, the elder Fields had gone out to a birthday party for a friend and wouldn't be back till later…Michelle and Seyann had long since gone home. Ashe caught a male voice saying "…Gut you like a fish…" accompanied by a scream echoed through the house again, blind panic rose within his gut and he crept out into the hall. Sand swirled around him in spikes. The only thing that kept him from charging full force down stairs and killing the intruder was that, based on current dialogue… he already had Mika…the intruder already had his Mika….

_His_ Mika. They signed their own death warrant. 

Creeping down the stairs as quietly as he could-all the while continuing to hear screams and smashing. He also heard Mika whimpering-that drove him over the edge.

He couldn't take it anymore. The spikes that had swirled around him formed a giant cloud of sand and propelled him down the stairs at top speed. He stretched his hand out in his typical Desert Funeral hand seal, saying in a venomous voice

"Drop her now."

Mika glanced over at Gaara from the couch where she was lounging with her knees drawn up to her chest.

"Oh…hey! You're up…what are you doing?" asked the Kunoichi, slightly curious…

As she hit pause on the DVD remote.

She turned her full attention to her boyfriend and noticed his position-hand outstretched, ready to use the Desert Funeral. His eyes were still narrowed, the tinge of possessive fury having not quite left his jade orbs.

She looked back over at the TV where the blonde haired girl was frozen mid-scream, while being pursued by a person dressed in black, wearing a white mask.

And she connected the dots.

Closing her mouth so it looked like a straight line, she obviously struggled to repress a laugh but the situation simply called for it-repression was futile.

She threw back her head and began to howl uncontrollably, holding her sides. She grabbed one of the pillows from the couch and pressed it to her face to try and stop laughing. Finally managing to recover, she looked up at her now scowling boyfriend. "You thought I was in trouble?"

With a sullen nod and a wave of his hand, said boyfriend sent the sand sailing back to the gourd in Mika's room. For the first time in his life, Sabaku no Gaara felt like...well...an idiot.

Seeing that he was getting increasingly annoyed with the fact that she was laughing at him and quite touched that he had rushed downstairs to 'save' her, she vaulted over the couch, black hair fluttering behind her. Walking over to the short flight of stairs that connected the kitchen to both the upstairs and downstairs, she reached out a hand which he took and she pulled him down the stairs, until they were so close their noses were almost touching.

"What this is…it's called a Horror movie, or it's called a Slasher. A lot of blood, hence the name. I figure that, since I'm going to be a fighting Kunoichi, I'll see a lot of blood. Normally I don't like this sort of thing-that is, blood-so I figure that, if I desensitize myself to it, I won't mind it as much. I'm attempting to watch a movie called 'Scream' but I haven't gotten very far and I'm already starting to feel a little ill."

As she leaned in closer so there was almost no space between them, she said "I don't like watching it alone…but since you were 'sleeping' before, well I didn't want to wake you up. Come watch it with me now?" Gaara nodded and Mika turned to go back to the couch. Before she could get too far, however, his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back close.

Only this time, there was no space between them. Gaara leaned down and kissed her possessively. Pulling back he said, "Well I'm just glad you're ok." Mika smiled softly and said, "Thanks for caring so much Gaa-Kun."

Making their way to, and sitting on the couch together, Mika snuggled into Gaara's arms, glad to have some way of feeling safe. In this position, they began to watch the movie. Every time blood was shed onscreen, however, Mika would see fit to bury her head into his chest-something Gaara didn't mind a bit.

Finally when the movie was over and the credits were rolling, Mika smiled weakly and said "Thanks Gaara, for watching it with me." He held her a little tighter as she drifted off to sleep, head resting comfortably on his chest.

Before he started to meditate again, he reflected on the movie. _'I think I like these horror movies…and not just for the blood'_ he thought, a smirk on his face.

"**I liked it too…"**

Gaara blatantly ignored Shukaku as he drifted back off into his meditative state, arms wrapped securely around his girlfriend.

A/N-Disclaimer-I don't own Scream or Naruto.

I put the disclaimer down here because putting it up there would give it away. REVIEW!


	5. Early Morning Training

A/N-The idea for this one-shot was from Duckichan87 who recommended that I do a one-shot about Kakashi's thoughts during Chapter 14. I merely wrote it.

Summary-Kakashi's thoughts on Seyann during Chapter 14

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto.

Early Morning Training

Kakashi's P.O.V

What is it about her? Almost from the moment I met her, at Mika's school, her attitude impressed me. When she was informed that she didn't really have that much of a Kekki Genkai, she merely gained the attitude that spoke "I'll just try harder."

And when she had no chakra control…she made up for it in weaponry and speed.

But chakra control had to be learned-for a ninja it was a must. Just…for some it took longer than others. So, I had her up at an unholy hour of the morning to practice. On a Saturday…well one thing that the girls had to know was that the word 'Saturday' and 'Weekend' did not exist in Naruto's world. If the Hokage wanted you to go on a mission that day, you had to go. No excuses.

So I began with the basics-Jutsu that academy students learn-starting with the Transformation Jutsu. Since it was still early and I wanted to hold off using her chakra until she had gotten the hand seals down pat, (trust me, you do not want to screw up your handseals…think Konohamaru and his first attempts at the Sexy Jutsu…) I merely taught her the seals and watched her perform them. She stumbled over them a few times before I realized…

She was _nervous._

She was nervous at having me in such close proximity to her. And I realized that, with me there, she would never get it right. So, I left her alone to practice the seals. Wanting to go somewhere where I could still observe her but she couldn't see me, I went up to Mika's roof. However, although I pulled out my novel, I didn't read.

Instead I watched her.

She moved with a fluid grace-the kind that is remarkably rare. Her hair was so long and shiny…I wondered what it would be like…to run my fingers through it…

What was I thinking?

Shaking my head I returned to focusing on watching her. I smirked under my mask as she messed up again and again, always stuck on Ox. I keep watching, interested as she attempts the seal again and a gain, getting frustrated with every failed attempt.

I sensed a sudden spike in her chakra levels and, even as I looked, she slammed her fist into the ground, spraying dirt everywhere. I decided to intervene before the Fields didn't have a lawn left.

"Well you sure aren't suffering from the problem you were having last night." I commented dryly, catching her off guard. However the level of control she exhibits impresses me.

Eyes don't lie-she was ticked off. And in this I realized I found the key to her chakra control.

When her emotions were at a high, her chakra control was almost flawless. While her chakra was still spiked, I went over to her. I could tell that she was irritated at the book I held in my hand so I tucked it away. Walking over to her, I stood behind her and took her hands in mine.

Gently, so as not to hurt her, I plied her hands so that they created perfect replicas of the proper seals. "Now…I'll do them again. This time, concentrate your energy and focus on someone …and you will turn into the person who you are thinking about." I preformed the hand seals again. There was a poof of smoke…

And I was giving a backwards hug to a perfect copy of myself.

'She was thinking about me…' I felt a blush rising in my cheek but I fought it back.

This feeling.

She changed back and I realized just how close I was to her. I took a step back and, swallowing, said "Well…I'll leave you too it…" and with that I left to the roof.

I couldn't process these feelings. Why…why did I feel like people were tap-dancing on my stomach whenever I see her…I had never felt like this for anyone…not even when I dated the girl who worked at the Ramen hut.

And then I heard her scream.

A protective panic rose in my gut, one I hadn't felt since I was protecting Squad 7 from Zabuza. In an instant I was down in front of her two kunai out to face whomever it was threatening her.

They were a cowardly sort of ninja and were gone the instant I showed up…I could sense that Seyann was scared-I didn't blame her. As a comforting measure, I wrapped my hands around her upper arms.

"Are you okay…Sey?" I hesitated at calling her by Mika's nickname for her however, she seemed not to mind. She seemed not to even think about it-like something else was controlling her body as she leaned her face into my Jounin vest. I slowly eased my arms around her so that I had her in a full embrace.

It was as I was doing this that I realized what the feeling was. I was starting to fall for her.

She realized what she was doing almost at the same time that I made my own realization, and she attempted to pull back. A part of me was inclined to let her go, but the part of me that had just realized I was feeling something for her told me to hang on.

So I did.

And I never want to let go of her.

Slowly she eased her arms around me and returned the hug…

Suddenly I was glad I had asked her to do some early morning training.

A/N-So yeah. That's what Kakashi was thinking through that time. At least he's quick to acknowledge his feelings instead of dragging them like a certain other Shinobi.;)

REVIEW!


	6. I Feel Bad

A/N-I want to write this and post it before I'm killed for doing what I did…

Summary-Kakashi's P.O.V after he hurts Seyann

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or 'I Feel Bad' by Rascal Flatts upon which this was inspired.

I Feel Bad

Kakashi's P.O.V

I watch her as she runs away through the trees. The last thing I see of her is her straight brown hair fluttering behind her.

The image of her sad blue eyes and the expression on her face that said 'My whole world has just been torn apart'…

That is burned in my mind forever.

I'm falling in love with her…how could I hurt her like that? And to just stand here…and simply say…

_I'm sorry?_

Sorry doesn't cut it…not for this…

Why am I such a bastard?

A tear traces it's way down my cheek. Great. I cry now, but I can't cry when she's here, I can't cry to show her how much she means to me, despite the fact I've been an idiot.

Seyann…

I'm in love with you…I love you with all my heart…

I don't know what I was doing…

Forgive me…._please…_

I feel…so bad…

No…I don't.

I feel gut twistingly _sick._

At the mere thought…that…

I've…

Please…tell me I haven't…

Lost you.

A/N-Yeah. Not much to say after that. Review.


	7. The Prophecy

A/N-Just a little obscure thing that I think will leave people scratching their heads...just the way i like it.

Summary-A strange Prophecy, spoken about from the P.O.V of the person it concerns...who shall not be named for the sake of suspense.

Disclaimer-I don't own.

The Prophecy

P.O.V unknown….as of yet.

It was made 15 years ago when she was three but I remember every word of it…even if Haruno has to struggle to remember it.

It was the key to my freedom- A prophecy about the conditions that had to be met for my release.

"**When the four seals are gone…"**

I have her cousin to thank for that…. Heck, I even think Miss Sakura knew about me…but she undid the seals anyway.

"When her eyes burn like fire…" 

That was inevitable…all I had to do was wait until she got really pissed off.

"When she sheds her first blood in battle…" 

That, too was inevitable if she was going to be a Kunoichi.

"When she is protecting her soul mate…" 

This one might take a while…

"When these four factors occur at the same time… 

I'll be free.

A/N-If you're reading this before chapter 19 as you are supposed to be then no, it's not supposed to make sense. It will…sort of after you reach chapter 19.

Review!

Oh and the prophecy, without the insert talking is

When the four seals are gone

When her eyes burn like fire

When she sheds her first blood in battle

When she is protecting her soulmate

When these four factors occur at the same time…

You shall be freed.


	8. Decisions

A/N-This is a one-shot that accompanies the Interlude that was chapter 21

Summary-The reasons behind the final decisions of the three girls.

Decisions.

* * *

Mika's P.O.V

I knew, from the moment I found out about my bloodline trait that this decision would have to be made. The decision to abandon everything I had every known and become a Kunoichi, in a world entirely foreign to me.

It came, however, a little earlier than I expected.

I suppose I could lay the blame of that at the feet of the Akatsuki and their demon fetish.

I have reasons, of course for staying-we all do. My job, my other friends…my parents. They are all here. But my reasons for leaving are just as strong. According to Kakashi, the library in Hokage tower has some interesting records about the Yourusashi clan…about my clan. I could, possibly, find out more about my bloodline trait and just what the extent of my powers are. And use them to protect people.

I also have another reason-partially selfish. If I leave…how will Gaara and Shukaku react? According to what the demon told Celina, he loved me…the _demon _loved me, not just the vessel.

How insane would he go if I told them I was leaving him? And Gaara…

It took years for him to recover after Yashamaru-Teme betrayed him and tried to kill him…he was an icicle for so long. If I leave him…and according to Shukaku, I'm his lifemate…how long would it take him to recover emotionally this time?

He might not…

This thought, and concern for the one I love tipped the scale for me.

That's it then. I'm leaving.

This is my decision.

* * *

Seyann's P.O.V

I know Mika well enough to tell you this much-She won't stay. She has confided in Michelle and myself numerous times about how she feels as though she doesn't belong in this world.

That and I know she won't leave him…not after what my _Bastard_ of a father did to him.

I still can't believe that he's my father.

When he betrayed Gaara on the show, we bashed him for weeks. And he's my father?

The idiot deserved it.

"**Can we get back on original train of thought? You have a decision to make Seyann."** '_I had almost forgot about you.'_

That was right…I had a cat demon inside of me. This made my decision easy enough. **"The fact that I'm in here isn't the only reason you chose to go. You want to be with him."**_ 'Please shut up Celina.'_** "It's true…remember the Prophecy? I can only be released when you were protecting your soul mate…meaning him."**_ 'Please shut up…'_

But it was true. She was using her demon as an excuse when, in reality, she wished to go in order to be with Kakashi. Especially since he was her soul mate."

Yes her mother would miss her. But her mother also had her older brother and sister to help her through her younger daughter leaving.

And plus if I ever lost control of Celina, well, I didn't want her family and friends around, I'd never forgive myself. **"Relax, I'm not that kind of Demon. I don't rage out of control, only when my life is threatened."** I, however, don't trust her yet…

My decision is made.

I'm leaving.

* * *

Michelle's P.O.V

Forgive me…

I can't do this.

Is it my Uchiha blood? This stubbornness…this resistance to change. More than likely because neither of my parents are like that.

This has been one of the hardest decisions I have ever had to make in my life. But after a long talk with myself, I came to my decision.

Nothing, absolutely nothing save the Sharingan ties me to that world. Unlike Seyann, I don't have a demon. Unlike Mika, I'm not the last carrier-Sasuke can pass the trait on.

Sasuke.

How will he react when he realizes that the last person he acknowledges as family is leaving him?

I don't want to know.

But my family is here-the family I have known my whole life. I hate change…

Maybe I'm just being stubborn.

Ah, well.

Stubbornness aside…my decision has been made. The count of Uchiha's in that world will remain at two.

I am staying here.

A/N-Whadda ya think? Review!


	9. Story Time

A/N-The promised one-shot...enjoy!

Summary-Mika and Seyann tell Michelle all the events of their first day in Konoha and Suna.

Story time.

Disclaimer-Paprika no own!

* * *

Mika was sprawled in a chair, black hair fanned out down the seat back. "So now what? We've exhausted all the games we could possibly play…and you still have what…two days to go in the hospital?" Seyann was in a similar position in the other chair. 

"Well…you guys still have to tell me some of the stories from Konoha…so knock yourselves out." Michelle said from the bed, a weak smile on her face. She was still suffering from the news of her parents but, for her friends, she put on as much of a happy face as she could…and when she wasn't happy, well, they understood.

"Well I suppose we could do that." Said Seyann, in a voice that indicated she was thinking.

They were interrupted when the nurse came in to give Michelle a pain-killer. "This should knock you out soon and it'll take the pain away." She said before leaving the room again.

"Why don't we start with the dorms Sey? We'll see how long Michelle can fight the painkiller." Asked Mika in a sly voice. "Ugh, the dorms, don't remind me."

(hereafter the story begins and both will be talking and I'm using an...unusual format so, for all intense purposes, _Italics is Seyann's input _**And bold is Michelle interrupting.**)

* * *

When we first got to Konoha, we were escorted straight to the dorms we would be staying at. Because it was kind of short notice, the dorms hadn't had a chance to be painted. Sooooo…_My room was pink._ Yes…the room was less than desirable. To her at least, I really didn't mind. 

_Because you love the color pink. _

Well…that too…anyways. We unpacked and got settled…Kakashi came by almost….will you stop that Seyann?_ What?_ Everytime I mention Kakashi's name you giggle like a little schoolgirl who has a crush on an older guy…like you just did. _I do not._ Yes you do. _I DO NOT!_

**Ladies can we get back to the topic at hand? **

_Oh…yeah…_Sorry Michelle. Anyways He-who-must-not-be-named-so-certain-people-won't-giggle dropped by and asked Seyann if she wanted to see his house. She agreed and I went with them…to make sure no one attacked him. _Yeah right._ ANYWAYS. Can I tell the story Seyann? _But you tell it so bad. _Sey…

_Continue._

So we went over to Kakashi's house and, everything looked ok at first…until I opened the door that was labeled…_if we every marry I have to cure him of that…he labels all his doors. _I went to the door labeled 'Library'…Seyann's reaction was worth Kakashi's desperate attempts to stop me…

_Wall to wall hentai novels._

**Seriously?**

_Seriously. _Deadly serious. Seyann…went completely insane. _Not completely. Only partially._ Ok, Seyann went partially insane. I think I might've even seen…did you release Celina? _A bit…_That would explain the Neko eyes I saw…

Anyways, she demolished his entire collection… I cannot even begin to describe the look of utmost horror on his face…_I never saw a horrified look…_because he was smart enough to put it away…before you looked at him.

_Ok…enough about me…my cousin told me about your encounter with Temari and Kankuro_. Seyann…don't…that was funny at the time but… 

**Oh, by all means Seyann…tell…this I gotta hear.**

_Well…that day, Gaara took Mika to Suna to, of course, meet his brother and sister…after all I think they might be related someday…OW! MIKA! NO PINCHING! _

I have no idea what you are talking about.

_Anyways, according to Gaara, the girls took one look at each other and each got a sort of…well he called it a 'look' so I think he meant they looked competitive…_

She's one of the toughest Kunoichi around. I didn't want to be stood up by her…

_So, Temari comes up to them and says "So Gaara, who is the chick you brought home now?" Mika, according to Gaara, looked straight back at his sister and said, "Don't call me a chick you windbag."_

_Temari glared back at her and prepared to say something before Kankuro butted it. "HAHAHA. Windbag…" Mika gave him a side-glance and said, "Stay out of it, makeup boy." According to Gaara, his sister came back to 'windbag' with "Don't put on airs girl…you're not the first one that my brother has brought home…" "Don't call me girl my name is Mika. And I can guarantee I'll be the last one he brings home."_

Ok, I was to the point where I was just trying to stay on top…I really didn't know what I was saying.

_Well, after this was said, Temari's eyes narrowed dangerously supposedly…and then, as her face SPLIT INTO A SMILE...she turned to Gaara and said "Ok, I like her." _In all honestly Michelle that's exactly what she said. Like…what we had just done was a test of my toughness or to see if I could think quickly… 

_And I am proud to say she passed._ Although I must say, Temari's approval wasn't something I exactly needed…_But when you're marrying her little brother…PINCH ME AND I WILL KILL YOU…and she's one powerful ninja then, well, it's something that's desired nonetheless._

Oh and Michelle, you should taste the Ramen. I can understand why, exactly, Naruto likes it so much…it's delicious.

_I think Mika might be half Uzumaki…she's already eaten a ton of the stuff…more than I can stand._

Shut up. You know I'm not. OH! I found some interesting stuff about my clan. Like…my great great great grandfather…or something like that…was the one who discovered the ultimate power…but I think it must be something pretty complex and dangerous because I haven't encountered it yet.

_And we found out…that all those fan rumors were true…the Fourth really was Naruto's father._** Really?** Yeah…I found it interesting.

_Mika…you find everything either interesting or fascinating. Why is that? _Must be a family thing.

So yeah, Michelle, that was a bit of our first day…what do you want to hear next.

I think she's asleep.

_Ah. Did we bore her that much?_ No I think she's just tired from the painkiller.

_I was being sarcastic Mika._

Ah.

A/N-Yeah…how did you guys like the format of this? I thought it would get boring if I just went "Mika said this…Seyann interrupted.." don't know about you guys but for me that gets old fast.

Review!


	10. Stolen

A/N-Here's the one-shot!

Stolen

Summary-The reactions of the girls when they find out that the mirror is gone….and a little insight to why Tsunade did what she did.

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto

* * *

_She buried her face in her hands. "You don't understand." She said in a desperate voice to the council. "The one who still remains in the other world is an anchor for two of Konoha's best Kunoichi. I doubt they will fight if something happens where they don't have that anchor anymore." "And you've used that excuse for the past 2 years Tsunade-Sama. We understand that the girl who remained behind…"_

_Tsunade interrupted the council member "Don't just call her 'the girl' like she's just a normal Kunoichi. This girl has remarkably honed senses and she is an Uchiha. She is a remarkable ninja."_ _"That may be Tsunade-Sama. However we, the council, have voted on it and have decided…as long as the mirror remains accessible to some, all could access it. It is a threat to the people of Konoha and we, for the safety of the citizens, wish it to be removed." He finished in a voice that broke no room for argument. _

_"Seyann and Mika are getting married tomorrow. Can we hold off removing the mirror until then? Michelle is supposed to visit, in order to be a bridesmaid." "No Lady Tsunade, we want this done tonight." Another council member spoke up. "I am also of the opinion that the girls should sever their ties with that world…they belong here now. Kakashi-san is in line to be our Hokage after you die…he cannot have a wife who has part of their life based in another world…she needs to be close to the citizens of Konoha…and it wouldn't be fair for him." _

_The force of the entire council left the Hokage with no choice. That night, a small group of trustworthy ANBU helped her move the mirror to a location where it would be hidden. Tsunade stared at it for several minutes. Turning abruptly on her heel, she left the room, only pausing once to look back and whisper, "Forgive me Michelle…"_

_With that, she shut the door and walked away._

The next morning, Mika and Seyann walked into Hokage tower, both of them blushing and giggling, looking forward to that day when they were going to be married. As they climbed the stairs to the mirror room, they bantered back and forth about little details that had yet to be arranged such as how they were going to wear their hair, make up, nail polish and the like.

Walking into the room, they were still chatting and didn't notice anything out of the ordinary…yet. Until they turned to see if their friend was there yet…

And they only saw a wall with curtains on either side.

"Where…. is it?" Gasped Mika, horror struck.

The girls burst into the Hokage's office with tear streaked faces and panicked eyes. "Tsunade-Sama it's gone!" said Mika frantically. "It's gone…" "What's gone?" asked Tsunade, a little guiltily. The girls, in their panicked state, didn't notice.

"The mirror. The mirror's gone!" Said Seyann. "What?" Said Tsunade in a well-rehearsed panicked voice. "I'll get a couple ANBU on it right away." Right in front of them, she summoned the ANBU in and gave them their mission. "Find the mirror. It's extremely important you do-as well as being important to these two people, it is something Konoha is supposed to protect."

The ANBU were gone in a flash.

The girls held off on the wedding for several days, in hopes that ANBU would recover the mirror and their friend would be able to come to their wedding. However when several days turned into a week and then two, they could delay it no longer. The two were married to Gaara and Kakashi…without their closest friend present.

When the months turned into a year they were forced to accept the truth. Whatever had caused the mirror to vanish…wasn't going to give it back. They had lost their friend.

And so, they went on with life. Oh they missed her and whenever Mika came from Suna they would relive old memories about life before the mirror, when they were simply Sey, Mika and 'Chelle…

They never forgot their friend.

A year and a half after the mirror vanished 

"Promise me Kakashi." Rasped the Fifth. The Copy nin leaned close to Tsunade's head and said "Promise you what?" "That you will never…" she paused and had a coughing fit before continuing "That you will never tell anyone…not even your wife what I am about to tell you." Kakashi nodded and Tsunade continued. "The mirror…never went missing. The council…thought it posed a threat…and they had me remove it to a safe location where no one but high-ranking ANBU and myself could get to it. Now you will be the only one who can access it."

_Tsunade reached out and took his hand. "I'm hoping that this isn't true but…you've gotten closer to Seyann since she lost contact with Michelle right?" Kakashi shook his head. "No…it's not true. We're as close as we were when she could talk to Michelle."_

_Tsunade smiled. "Then I'm glad…he was wrong." She murmured as her eyes slid closed and her hand that was holding his went limp._

_Kakashi bowed his head, alerting the ANBU standing guard in the room of the death of the Fifth._

_Thus Hatake Kakashi became the Sixth Hokage, forced to keep a heart breaking secret from his own wife-one that, if she ever found about it…odds were against him that she…would leave him._

_While this happened…in the other world…the female Uchiha grew colder with each passing day…becoming less the girl they knew and more a cold-blooded killer._

Both of the parties involved doubted they would ever see the other…again.

Their friendship…had been stolen away.

A/N-There ya go. That's why Tsunade had to take away the mirror…why do people usually give to Peer Pressure?

Review.


	11. Encounters

A/N-Here's The one-shot about the foreign nin that attacks Michelle…tell me what you guys think.

Encounters

Summary- When Michelle met her greatest opponent rouge ninja…he pushed her to her limit…emotionally as well. What happens when the one you fell in love with is merely toying with your emotions?

Disclaimer-I don't own the characters from Naruto…even though the only people appearing in this one-shot are my own OC's.

* * *

She sat on the apartment rooftop, katana at her hip. A two and a half years had passed since her friends had invited her to their weddings but never shown up. Her emotions-anger, depression, pain-they had all funneled their way out and she was well on her way to becoming a cold, emotionless person…who happened to kill for a living.

Sometimes she thought that, with the life she had lived…she should've been related to Gaara.

She sensed someone moving in the shadows. Standing up and turning around, she faced whoever it was, an almost bored look in her eyes. "So…my informant was right. There is a guard watching this city. No one ever said it was a girl though." Came the silky voice from the shadows. "A lone guard, how sweet."

A figure detached itself from the shadows and a ninja who appeared to be about her age-21-appeared. He was tall and he looked well cut, with slicked back brown shoulder length hair. A white mask covered most of his face except his mouth. He had a wicked smirk on his face…

The sight of him, for some reason, gave Michelle a shiver up her spine.

"Well…you are assigned to get rid of all foreign ninja…get rid of this." He formed a series of hand seals and shot blades of air at her. Caught off guard, she leapt to one side only to receive a hair cut courtesy of the blades-several black strands fell to the rooftop.

Michelle slowly unsheathed her katana, before holding it out in front of her. "Did your informant tell you that I kill everyone who crosses me?" She said emotionlessly, leaping forward, chakra in her feet.

"Well yes, he mentioned…" he admitted slowly. "But I've never lost to anyone either."

That battle was one of the most intense that Michelle had ever done. And the worst part-the part that hurt her pride- it had no winner. The ninja had her pinned down to the roof with two kunai…she had thought it was over.

But he had merely leaned in and whispered, "Try harder next time…" his hot breath brushing her earlobe before he was gone.

And she was still pinned to the roof.

It had taken her all of two hours to get out of the hold he had put on her. It had completely demolished her favorite shirt as well as hurt her strong Uchiha pride.

"I swear." She said out loud through gritted teeth "If I ever see you again…I'm going to kill you."

The next day she was out grocery shopping-she had bags under her eyes but for the most part was ok- when she had accidentally bumped over a stack of cans with her cart. '_Great' _she thought sarcastically. _'I'm an honorary Kunoichi of the hidden Leaf village and I can't even walk through the grocery store without knocking something over.'_ She bent over and began to gather the stray cans.

"Oh here let me help…" said a voice from above her head. She looked up and met with a pair of icy blue eyes. A friendly smile adorned his face as he reached out a hand for one of the cans.

She liked him at once…they even had something in common…she had, of course…sensed it right away.

After the mess had all been sorted out and they stood up and smiled at each other, the man smiled and held out a hand. "I'm Mike." "My name is Michelle…" she hesitated before saying with a smirk "Michelle Uchiha."

He looked startled for a moment before recovering himself. "Michelle Uchiha it's an honor to meet you." He said, shaking her hand vigorously. She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you're not fooling anyone…well…at least not me."

Lowering her voice so people wouldn't hear her and think she was crazy, she muttered "You have your chakra pattern out for anyone who cares to read it." His eyes widened and he realized. "Oh! You…really are an Uchiha. You're not just one of those nuts who changes their names to match ones from the show."

"Even in my heyday as a Naruto maniac I wasn't that insane…are there actually people who do that?" She asked. "I once met a Sabaku no Adam." He said, a straight expression on his face. "Since we have so much in common would you like to go out for lunch with me?"

Michelle thought about it for a moment. They did have a lot in common…for example they were both ninja, and plus she sensed a chemistry between them.

She had yet to find her reason for staying…maybe, now, it was right in front of her.

"I would love to." She said. They made arrangements to meet at a local Italian eatery in a couple hours.

As the days went on Michelle found herself getting closer to Mike, to the point where she was ignoring her training somewhat. She figured that, as long as that particular ninja didn't show up, she was fine, getting her training off of little grunt ninja that she fought.

Except…two weeks to the day when she had first seen him…she was sitting on the rooftop where she normally kept her guard when he came up behind her. He looked exactly as he had the previous time, with a mask covering a good portion of his face and his brown hair slicked back. His eyes were set so far back into the mask that, again, they were an undetermined color.

Again they fought. And again Michelle lost. Only this time, he didn't leave her uninjured. When she saw Mike the next day, she brushed the slash on her arm off as an accident that had occurred while she had been training the previous night.

It was at this point that Michelle decided that if the foreign nin attacked again, she would tell Mike about the attacks and ask for his help. As it was, she had already found out from him that he had been a ninja of the Village Hidden in the Mist and had decided that the way of the Shinobi really wasn't how he wanted to live his life. Thus he had done the same thing that Mika's father had done-gone to the Mizukage and asked for clemency to this realm. Where he lived in peace.

However, if there was a rouge ninja on the lose he had informed Michelle that he wasn't above resorting to the old ways and protecting. And she knew he was a good fighter-she had sparred with him on occasion.

So when a third attack, two weeks after the second, left Michelle with cuts and bruises everywhere on her body, she decided to tell him.

They had just met up for the day and Michelle was wearing a long trench coat to cover her arms and legs. She hesitated before saying "Mike…I know a couple weeks ago you were concerned about my well being with slash I had gotten on my arm…and I'm sorry to say that I lied to you about it. It wasn't gotten because I was careless…I got it because I have a problem ninja. He comes back every two weeks or so to 'test me'. It's remarkably irritating…especially because I can't seem to beat him. Now I know you gave up being a Shinobi but…"

He interrupted gently. "But you want to know if I'll help you. How badly did he hurt you this week?" Michelle took off the trench coat and showed her sort of boyfriend her arms. "Ok…I'll help you." He said after one look at the cuts that covered his sort-of girlfriend. Michelle broke into a grin and threw her arms around his neck. He gave her a peck on the cheek causing her to blush. "You're welcome."

So the two trained together for the next two weeks. Mike was extremely skilled and taught her some good moves for dodging various Taijutsu moves. Then, it was the day again.

She sat on the roof, with Mike beside her, her senses on high alert. It was about the time where her assailant would come to attack her…and a masked man stepped out of the shadows. "Oh I see you have a _friend_ Miss Michelle." She blushed with a scowl on her face when he mentioned this and refused to slide her glance over to Mike. "Would he mind…if you and I…. danced?" He formed the hand seals and shot the blades of air at her. "The same move _again_?" Michelle said with distain in her voice from the place she had leapt to. "You would've figured it out by now…I'm using the same Jutsu so you can learn how to dodge it."

Michelle furrowed her brow. "Ok I'm confused. Are you trying to kill me or trying to train me." The other ninja smirked. "Both."

Michelle didn't notice Mike mouthing the words that the enemy ninja was saying as he spoke "I'm training you so you present me a challenge when I kill you." Michelle drew her katana and leapt at the foreign ninja. "So what are you saying…" "I'm saying…" he said as the metal of her katana and the metal of his kunai which he had withdrawn at the last second sounded off. "That eventually one of us will kill the other."

Michelle snapped on and off her Sharingan in frustration, a bad habit she had developed over the years. She attacked the bag in the basement with a flurry of kicks and punches, trying to be careful with her sprained wrist (in other words her latest injury courtesy of the enemy ninja). She stopped and massaged her wrist as she heard the doorbell ring. "Come in Mike!" She called up the stairs.

He sauntered down to the basement and held out a paper bag. "Here…I brought this for you." The Uchiha looked at him curiously and said "What is it…" she opened it up and looked inside. Lying on the bottom of the bag was a muscle cream she could use for her wrist. Looking up, she smiled and said "Thanks Mike." She leaned forward and pecked him on the mouth.

"Michelle…maybe you better sit down." Michelle cocked her head and said, "Ok…what's wrong Mike?" she asked as they sat down on the edge of the stairs. "We've been together for about… 6 weeks right?" Michelle nodded. In her mind she was saying _'Oh crap…I he breaking up with me?'_

"Well…" he picked up her hand and squeezed it. "I…feel I should tell you…I'm starting to feel something strong for you. And I was wondering…if you would like to be my steady girlfriend." Michelle's eyes widened and she blushed.

"Umm…sure." She said, blushing hard. She was feeling something for him as well…but also… As Mike took her into a hug…and it was just a twinge but she felt something…

Almost suspicious.

She had been dating Mike for two weeks when she saw him again. If anything, dating Mike had made her train harder because she didn't want to involve her pacifist boyfriend into her own fights.

He watched her from the shadows, attaching his mask firmly on his face. His plans to try and weaken her by getting her a boyfriend had failed miserably…but perhaps if he moved up 'Operation break her heart' as he called it…he smirked.

A familiar twinge ran up her spine and she whirled around, drawing her katana. "I'm not going to attack you physically. Yet..." Whispered the masked ninja. Suddenly his voice came from behind her. He unsheathed a kunai and pointed it at her throat. "But I must ask you…do you love me?" She managed to get out "Are you mental?"

He removed the kunai from her neck and kicked her in the back, sending her flying into the roof. "Well then…when you love me…I'll show you my face." With that he was gone.

Two more frustrating weeks went by and Michelle trained harder than she had ever trained in her life. Things with Mike progressed as well and on the day before the sixth attack, she told him that she loved him.

The next night when she saw the ninja, her world fell apart…again.

She was sitting on the rooftop when she got the twinge…but she also felt a familiar chakra. The black haired Kunoichi found this remarkably odd because her boyfriend wasn't supposed to be there that night and the enemy nin always masked his chakra from her.

She turned around drawing her sword. "Do you have Mike…because if you do I'll kill you."

"Of course I don't have Mike." Said the ninja lazily as he stepped out of the shadows . "I did, however, tell you that I'd take off my mask when you told me you love me…well." A wicked smirk graced his face at her surprised expression.

"But I…" she trailed off as he took of his mask.

"Oh come now…you must've been a little suspicious." Without warning, he sped forward and knocked her off of her feet onto the roof. He kept coming at her with a flurry of kicks and punches that she couldn't…or wouldn't…dodge.

Finally she was lying on the roof, bruises covering her body. "But…why?" she looked up desperately at the pale blue eyes.

"Because I was bored and I wanted to toy with you…and my name isn't Mike…." He said, sneering down at her. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. When he had done this in past weeks it would give her the shivers…now she wanted to spit in his face. "And what I said was true. One of us will eventually kill the other."

With that he was gone.

"I don't care…if I still love you a little bit…but I swear that I will kill you…for doing this to me." She managed through the pain.

However after this attack...

She didn't see him until the night after Sienna fell through the mirror. But at the time she didn't know that was going to happen. So until the ninja showed up again…all she could do…

Was train for future encounters. And in turn, she got stronger.

Maybe these encounters weren't so futile and demeaning after all.

A/N-What do you think…I didn't like writing this because…well I wrote half of it last night on the laptop during the power outage but that's rather irrelevant. But yeah…review!


	12. I'm Not Him

A/N-A one shot I wrote this morning to give some insight on the relationship between Seyann and Gaara.

I'm Not Him.

Summary-Seyann and Gaara have it out, about six months after they cross over, when Gaara mistrusts his cousin because of who her father is.

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto

* * *

Seyann wiped her tired eyes as she continued to pour over various Haruno documents. Celina seemed so certain that her father was Yashamaru but she needed confirmation. She couldn't ask her mother because, according to Sakura, her biological mother had died years ago.

"Oh this is useless." She finally shouted, throwing a book across the room. "I'm never going to find out." **"Why can't you just believe me?"** '_Because, Celina, you are a demon.'_ **"True but have I ever acted the slightest bit demonic?"**

Seyann never got a chance to answer because Kakashi had come in, alerted by the book thunking against the wall. "What's wrong Sey?" He asked concerned. "Oh…nothing. I just can't seem to find…the right book. I mean, Celina says my father is Yashamaru but I'm trying as hard as I can to disprove her."

Kakashi sank lazily down into a chair beside her. "Well Sey, whether you like it or not…You do have the kanji sealing mark on your back and it is the same as Gaara…you're related…it's only a question of how…and Yashamaru is the only option."

Seyann leaned back against Kakashi as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Yeah I know…but Gaara…He's treating me like I'm carrying a bad disease that I will transmit to him. The way he looks at me it's almost like he thinks I'm Yashamaru come back from the dead." Kakashi took Seyann into his arms in a bear hug while she began to cry.

Sakura walked up the stairs to where she knew her cousin was researching her family, with a letter addressed to a 'Miyako' in her hands. Since Seyann had, of course, been adopted at infancy and the orphanage hadn't known her name, her adoptive parents had named her themselves. Her aunt, however, had had her own name for the baby…Miyako. But Miyako and Seyann were the same person…and Sakura had a feeling that this letter had the answers that Seyann was looking for.

She walked in on Kakashi holding her cousin while her cousin cried. She cleared her throat softly and caused the two to look up. "Sakura." Seyann said, wiping her eyes quickly. "How are you." Sakura smiled as her cousin tried to cover up her tears. "Here…I was looking through my aunt's possessions and I found this…If I remember right Miyako was your name when you before you were kidnapped from my aunt." With a trembling hand Seyann took the letter and opened it.

"Celina…was right. It says in this…that Yashamaru is my father."

* * *

He sat on the rooftop where, years ago, he had killed the only one who he had thought loved him.

Yashamaru.

And now he found out that his uncle had had a daughter. Seyann. "**You know…I've spoken with Celina about this…all us demons have a telepathic link that works when we're in close proximity…Seyann would never do to you what Yashamaru did."**_ 'Shut…Up.'_

Mika leapt onto the roof and sat down beside him-she was staying in Suna right now with her boyfriend. Her black hair billowed around her as she settled in. "What is with you?" she asked softly. "Don't think I don't notice the way you look at Seyann whenever you're around her…She's your cousin. But just because she's Yashamaru's daughter…. doesn't…." she could see her boyfriend tense at the mere mention of his traitorous Uncle. "Gaara you stubborn butthead, hate is not inherent!" She said, annoyed. "I've known Seyann for almost our whole lives and she would never be prejudice. And I mean…it's not like she'll think you're a monster because of your demon…she's got Celina!"

"Even so…She's his daughter. I cannot trust her." Mika stood up abruptly. "Gaara when you're this stubborn it's a wonder anyone can tolerate you." She snapped before leaping off of the building and landing gently on the ground. From his vantage point on Kazekage tower he watched as his girlfriend speed back to the condo she stayed in when in Suna. If she were really ticked off she would be leaving in the morning to go back to Konoha.

Which she did.

* * *

And as soon as she got home, Seyann met her at the village gates. "You're home early." Commented the Haruno. "Gaara was being an idiot." She said in a tired voice. "Whenever you come home early it's always because he's being an idiot. What did he do now?" Mika looked surprisingly uncomfortable at this. "Ummm…. He…"

Then it was clear to Seyann. "It was about me and Yashamaru being my father isn't it?" Mika rolled her eyes. "He's being pathetic about it…it's making me sick." She muttered. A red slowly grew in Seyann's eyes. "I'll not have you breaking up with him about it…"

Mika reached out to calm down her friend. "Relax Seyann…it's no big deal. We have fights like this all the time." "But he's my cousin…and I'm not my father. I'll be back in a few days…I'm going to Suna…Tell Kakashi."

She was gone before Mika could even say goodbye.

* * *

When she got to the hot dusty village, the first thing she did was go to the house and say hello to Kankuro and Temari, neither of whom had a problem with her being Yashamaru's daughter. "Can you tell me where Gaara is?" Kankuro and Temari exchanged a look. "You might check Mika's apartment. Whenever she leaves as she did he usually goes there to sulk." Said Temari.

When she got to her friend's temporary housing, she confirmed that her cousin was here. When she got to the front door, there was a wall of sand blocking the doorknob which she got through by borrowing Celina's chakra and punching right through it.

"Gaara. I know you're here." She said, picking her way through the apartment she had only been in once or twice.

"What. Do. You. Want." Said a voice above her head. She looked up and there he was staring at her from his bat-like perch on the ceiling. "Get down here cousin we need to talk." He turned to sand and rose out the floor from the pile that landed on the floor below him. "What." He said acidly.

"Stop it. Okay? Stop it. Stop treating me this way because I'm that bastard's daughter. You think I'm PROUD OF THAT DISTINCTION?" she yelled. She turned her back on Gaara and walked deeper into the apartment. "I know that what he did to you hurt you. And if it makes it any better I apologize for him, for what he did. And I know that it is the reason you are so cold…but I'm telling you, in no uncertain terms that I don't feel the same as he did." She turned around, the emotions evident in her eyes as she glared at him. She picked up a pillow off the couch and threw it at her stubborn cousin, unperturbed when it bounced harmlessly off of the sand shield.

Gaara only stood there and stared at her as she continued to yell, tears falling down her cheeks.

Yashamaru was never remorseful for what he had done to him.

"Gaara…I just need to you know…I guess that's what this was really about. I'm not him. I've never been him and I would never do that to you. And you should have a little more faith in me as well as not judging people so quickly." Said Seyann, her anger exhausted.

He stood there for several moments before sighing. "Old hatreds, Seyann, are hard to let go of. Ask Mika's father…and if you don't know the story ask Mika. But I'll try to be like him. I can never forgive Yashamaru for what he did…" "I don't expect you to." Interrupted Seyann. Gaara continued as though he hadn't heard her. "But maybe I was a little too rash in judging you. Give me another chance."

"Gaara you're my family. Course I'm going to give you another chance." Said Seyann, smiling. "Now you come back to Konoha with me please, and make up with Mika." "Cousin, I'd like nothing better."

A/N-There ya go. Tell me what you think…review!


	13. Different

A/N-This one was 4 pages when I wrote it out on vacation this week. Enough said. Enjoy and Read and Review.

Different

Summary-When Gaara's possessive jealousy becomes too much, Mika makes the hard decision to end it. Can Gaara change her mind? Based on 'Not that Different' by Colin Raye

Timeline- just after they've arrived in Naruto's world, 5 years before where 'When Reality Becomes Blurred' is right now.

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or the song 'Not that different' by Colin Raye

* * *

Mika stormed into her new condo that she was keeping in Suna, her black hair…and her boyfriend trailing behind her. "I don't believe you!" she exploded once the door had slipped closed. The sand master summoned the cork and stuffed it in the orifice of the gourd and glared at his girlfriend. "What's wrong now Mika? All I did was try and defend you!" he said, exasperated.

"Against what? I'm so sick of your jealousy! That's what's wrong!" she said loudly.

Flashback(Mika's perspective)

She walked through the streets of Suna, bewildered. A vague thought asked why her boyfriend had neglected to give her a map but she shoved it aside and continued her search for her destination-an ice cream shop.

Finally out of desperation, she did the thing that the guy would never do…making it a good thing she wasn't a guy. She asked for directions, from a man in a Chunnin vest who was walking towards her.

He was in the middle of telling her that, in order to eat the best ice cream in the city, she should go up two streets, take a left and..

Mika took a look at the man, roughly in his 20's oddly. He seemed to be trying to say something but couldn't do anything except claw at his neck….

Where a strand of sand, the width of a fishing wire, was wrapped around his neck.

All hell broke loose.

End Flashback

"That's not what I saw." Retorted Gaara. "He was out and out flirting with you." Mika gritted her teeth and ground out "I. Was. Asking. Him. Directions." She said slowly so her boyfriend would get it.

Flashback (Gaara's Perspective.)

He stood on the rooftop of the Kazekage building. It was the kind of building where you could see the entire city from this one point. Easily, from this vantage point he had, he picked out the black head of his girlfriend weaving her way through the streets of Suna very obviously confused.

Having forgotten to give her a map, he couldn't help but feel slightly responsible for her current state of confusion. Oh well. She looked cute when she was all bewildered and lost.

His eyes, however, narrowed when he watched her stop and talk to one of his Chunnin. They narrowed even further when he saw the way he looked at her. He stood this for about a minute until his thin patience ran out and he summoned his sand to around the man's neck.

End Flashback

"And you." He said accusingly. "Almost looked as if you were flirting back." She rolled her hazel eyes. "Gaara you should know me better than that. If you had just given me a map I wouldn't have had to ask for directions and this wouldn't even be an issue!" Her anger seemed to drain out of her while she said this.

She buried half of her face in one of her hands and clenched a fistful of hair in frustration, exhaling loudly through her nose. This wasn't the first argument she had had with Gaara and she highly doubted it'd be the last. She sank into one of the two chairs that sat at the kitchen table as she contemplated what to do.

Until she came up with the final solution. One that was going to have to work…for both their sakes.

"Gaara…this…what we have…is never going to work." She said softly. It felt as though someone had thrown a heavy weight against his stomach. "W..what?" He breathed, feeling his anger subsiding being replaced by a feeling he couldn't-or wouldn't…identify.

Still not looking at him, she said quietly "I thought it would be cool…when I lived in the other world…to have a possessive/jealous boyfriend…but I couldn't…can't…handle it. And…" she looked up and drove the final dart through him. "We're just too different." He couldn't speak.

Hurt by the fact that he hadn't responded to her statement she stood up and turned her back on him. "Tomorrow morning I'll be returning to Konoha and I will not be coming back." She said softly. "Now please leave."

When he had obliged her and left, moving quietly as though he hadn't just gotten horrible news. She shut the door behind him softly and slipped to the ground, sobbing softly.

As soon as the door was closed behind him, he had left to his usual spot on Kazekage tower…where he called himself every foul name known to man. "Too different." He echoed her to the empty streets of Konoha. 'Why couldn't you come up with something Sabaku' he growled at himself.

Mentally, he began to list the reasons why Mika would say that they were too different. She was emotional, he was stoic. There was one difference. He got jealous easy, she didn't…wait. A smirk grew across his face. That wasn't entirely true. He recalled the look she got on her face whenever a member of his fan club was bold enough to hit on him.

Not different.

This gave him an idea.

Her apartment was almost bare. Even as she shoved the last but of clothes into her suitcase, pink streaks shot over the horizon.

It was time to go.

Someone knocked on the door. Closing her suitcase she started for the door. But Gaara came in first.

"Let me ask you something before you go. Please." He said in a tone that broke no room for arguments. Reluctantly she sat down and heard him out.

"Do you laugh?" not seeing a point to this but wanting to get out of Suna fast, she nodded. "So do I. I laugh every time I see the look of jealousy when a fan girl hits on me." She turned scarlet and looked at the floor.

"Do you love?" Again, she nodded. "So do I…I love you."

"Do you hope?" His constant questioning was beginning to unnerve her and he could tell this. "Bear with me. Do you hope?" "Yes." "So do I. I hope to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Do you try?" Nod. "So do I. I try to make sure our relationship is everything I can make it."

"Do you hurt." A statement not a question. She avoided his eyes and said, "Yes." "So do I. I hurt at the mere thought of losing you."

"Do you need?" Before she could reply before continuing, knowing what her answer would be. "So do I. I need you with me." He said in a soft voice, intense jade eyes boring a hole into her head.

"Do you fear?" She nodded. "So do I. I fear for your life whenever the Hokage sends you on a mission, solo or not."

"Do you cry." He whispered this, not making it a question because her eyes were already filling with tears. "So do I. I cry inwardly at the thought of losing you."

He reached out a hand to turn her face to look at him. "We're not that different."

Mika pulled her chin out of his grasp. "It's too late. Please…don't make this harder than it is." Standing up, she said softly. "Have one of your Chunnin please bring my other things to Konoha in the near future."

"No." he conjured a cloud of sand. "The sand will take it-and you-to Konoha, safely. I don't trust any Chunnin with you."

He turned his back and left the room.

Before she could start crying again, she stepped into the swirling sand and let it take her home.

* * *

Three weeks later she was on a date. She herself thought it was too early but it was at Seyann's insistence, backed up by Michelle via mirror that she sat opposite to Hyuuga Neji in the bar.

As he held up his end of the conversation, she sat there, smiling and nodding.

This was wrong.

If anything, Neji was better suited for her friend Michelle…not for her. She had left the love of her own life.

Finally she interrupted Neji shaking her head gently. "Neji, I'm sorry but I shouldn't be on a date so soon." She started to stand up and pull a bill out of her purse for her end of the bill. He reached out to take her wrist and stop her. He smiled. "Keep it. It's a pick me up on me. Personally I think Seyann was foolish for pushing you out on a date so soon. If you ever need to talk, just call me up and I'll listen. You don't even have to class this as a date…it was drinks between friends." Mika smiled and said "Thanks Neji."

As she chattered softly with her friend later, she asked this question, one that had been burning in her mind for the past three weeks, since she left him. "Seyann why did you think that Gaara and I made such a cute couple."

Sey pondered this for a moment before answering, "You're so different." Mika gasped and began to tremble. Seyann didn't hear her and continued, "You're so emotional, he's so stoic…you fight verbally and he fights with his sand…but through those differences you are still the same. Like…He's the only one who can use sand and you're the only one who can turn random things into weapons…you're two of a kind and yet because you're both individual you're the same. You both have the same emotions…"

At this, Mika stood up. She had a look on her face that betrayed her inner emotions-regret, fear of loss…turmoil and conflict. "That's…why I left him…I said we were too different. But he was right." Her eyes grew a faraway look. "I have to go back." "What…To Suna? Mika wait!"

But Mika was gone before Seyann could say anything to object.

* * *

Thunder rumbled the house, causing him to look up from the paper work he was currently scowling at.

Rain, in the desert, was a rare thing., and when it came…it was remarkably violent.

Sighing he closed the folder and rubbed his sinuses. Rain, however violent, was refreshing…

She was refreshing.

Why did everything remind him of her?

He wished, with all his heard, he could've persuaded her to stay. Managed to persuade her that they weren't that different…if only…

He slammed his fist into the desktop as he stood up. What if's…should've…could've…. how many times had he thought those words over the past three weeks?

He walked through the house as the rain started to pound the roof. Making a spontaneous decision, he turned his steps towards the door, wanting to go outside and stand in the rain. Hey. He was Sabaku no Gaara…he was allowed to do strange things. He swung open the door…

And Mika stood there, drenched from the rain, and from her tears.

She didn't tell him she loved him…she didn't have to. Loving him had never been an issue.

Taking a shaky breath, she said, "I laugh. I love. I hope. I try. I hurt" her eyes filled with more tears "I need. I fear. I cry."

Taking another shaky breath "I'm sorry Gaara…Please forgive me…I was wrong."

"We're not…that different."

A/N-cries I like this one-shot. If you haven't heard this song…listen to it, it's good.

Review!


	14. April Fools

A/N-Just a funny little one-shot I thought up… sort of to irritate my friend who is Seyann in the story…Thanks to Loku for reminding me about this plot bunny that was hidden in my head.

Summary-The results of an April Fools joke that Mika decides to play on Seyann.

Timeline-The first April Fools after the couples are all married.

April Fools

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The shadowy figure in the window looked over the sleeping couple, uttering a silent prayer of thanks that it was Michelle and not Seyann that slept like a feather. Otherwise, she thought while her face curled into a smirk, this prank would be useless…it required sneaking into the bedroom.

When they had first crossed over, Mika had been completely horrified. They didn't know what April Fools Day was, and to a prankster like Mika well, that was almost a crime. As such, Mika had made it her personal mission to pull at least one major prank on everyone to demonstrate the benefit of this wonderful holiday. Eventually they had caught on… and now everyone feared being the target of Mika's pranks.

She had pulled something on everyone, from painting her husband's gourd with clear nail polish (the entire thing) so that when he had summoned it…it wouldn't work to her pride and joy prank-when she had somehow (they never quite figured out how) persuaded Jiraiya to say to Kakashi that he was becoming a monk and was going to stop writing Itcha Itcha Paradise novels. Kakashi's expression had been priceless.

Unfortunately (for Seyann), this year, she had her sights firmly set on the wife of the Hokage.

Several days ago, Mika had been going through her little black book of invented jutsus that she had started in the old world when she came across one marked 'good prank'. She had discovered it while she had been perfecting the eye shadow jutsu for Sey…and had forgotten it until this point.

Drawing on all her power and skill as a Kunoichi she slipped into the room where the sleeping, pregnant Seyann was lying next to Kakashi. She herself was pregnant and if Gaara ever found out about this misuse of chakra when she should be resting (which she had no doubt he would) it wouldn't go over well. Gently laying two fingers on her friend's head, she formed three single-handed seals.

A gentle pink glow surrounded her friend for a moment before fading. With a smirk, Mika slid back out of the room as if she had never been there, leaving only a small post-it-note on the calendar on the date.

This was going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

Something was important about today. That was the first thought in Seyann's mind as she stirred. She didn't open her eyes though, merely rolled over to face her husband. "Mmmm…Kakashi, you need to get up…the Mist ambassador is here for a meeting…early meeting." Her husband muttered in his sleep "Paths of life….5 more minutes." Seyann smiled and took her pillow out from under her and bopped her husband on the head. "Time to get up Hokage-Sama."

Seyann herself swung her feet over the edge of the bed and stood up sleepily. Mika was coming from Suna for a visit today, early, so she had to get up. Eyes half closed, sending a weird haze over the room, she shuffled across the room to the bathroom.

An earsplitting shriek summoned the Hokage out of bed.

"Seyann What's wrong. Is the baby ok?" He found his wife, clutching the sink staring into the mirror with horror…everything looked ok. Until she spoke.

"P..Pink. I'm pink. My hair is pink. My clothes are pink." She said in somewhat of a shocked voice, almost detached. She turned to look at him and backed up once she lay eyes on him…

"Kakashi you're pink. Your hair…your eye…your boxers…they're all pink." Immediately he strode across the room and gathered his panicked wife into his arms. She was starting to panic and hyperventilate and he knew only one way to calm her down.

Looking up at him like a lost puppy he had seen once, his wife went "What the hell is going on here? Wait…" She tried to make a connection from mid air. "Hell. That's it…My God…I've died and gone to Hell."

In a soothing voice her husband reassured her. "You're not in Hell. You're fine. We're going to get to the bottom of this." He picked his wife up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. She was looking around the pink room in horror when her sights landed on the now pink calendar. And the post it note.

Standing unsteadily, she went over to the thing and ripped it off, reading it as quickly as she could.

_Enjoy the pink vision! April Fools…Mika._

Her eyebrow twitched. "April…Fools." She said menacingly. "Kakashi, if I give you a message can you have it sent to Suna as soon as possible?"

* * *

Mika was just making preparations to leave for Konoha when a knock was heard at her door. She opened it to see a Chunnin holding out a message for her. "From Konoha…I believe Lady Seyann." "Thank you." Said Mika, closing the door. "Who's it from." Asked her husband idly.

"Konoha. I think it's from Seyann." Gaara gave his wife an odd look. "Why are you so anxious." Mika sweatdropped and said in an uncertain voice "Well…it is April Fool's day…Last night I went to Konoha and put a Jutsu on Seyann." "What Jutsu." Asked her husband warily. "Remember the one I accidentally put on you when I was making Sey's eye shadow Jutsu?"

How could he forget? He inhaled sharply and said "Mika you didn't. Tell me you didn't." Mika avoided his eyes. "Wou did."

Taking a deep breath she slit the envelope. 'This can be two things. It could be that Seyann hadn't figured out yet that it's I who put the jutsu on her…"

She pulled out the slip of paper and read it. Sighing loudly, she muttered "Or it could be…"

_**When I get my hands on you Yourusashi, you will regret the day you were born.**_

"A death threat."

Jeeze this was going to make things awkward when she saw Seyann later today.

* * *

The cousin of Gaara sat back to admire her handy work. She had rigged almost every single thing in her house to trigger some kind of prank. There was no way that Mika could miss any of it.

Revenge was _so_ sweet.

She heard a knock on the door and she stepped as cautiously as she could towards this object. "Come in Mika!" she called.

The girl in question walked in…and stepped over the trip wire that Sey had set up. "Sey…no hard feelings right?" asked the girl as she grabbed the hanger…that wasn't rigged to pull down the bucket of water.

"None at all." Said the frustrated Hokage's wife through gritted teeth. "Come on, let's sit down, I'll get some drinks. Is there a counter Jutsu you can use because I still see everything in pink." She walked into the kitchen and listened…

The thing in the living room never triggered. Instead Mika said "No…it should wear off soon, it only lasts about 12 hours or so."

"Jeeze what does it take to get through to this girl." She muttered angrily. She reached into the fridge and grabbed the milk carton for Mika-the girl hated coffee. "I'll be right there!" called Sey from the kitchen, trying to get her frustration under control after her failed attempts at pranking Mika.

So absorbed in this was she that she neglected to notice the expiry date on the carton of two weeks previous…or the odd stench that arose from the milk.

Until her friend took the first sip and spat it back out. "Nice Sey! Didn't expect a prank back from you." She sputtered. "Sour milk…classic."

Seyann was confused but she had a faint grasp on what was happening. "April Fools." She said, still slightly…bewildered.

Mentally she thanked her and Kakashi's collective slight tenancy towards being scatterbrained and forgetting expired food. At that moment, her vision snapped back to normal. An eye for an eye…

It was 12:00 PM on April 1st…

April Fools day was over.

A/N-What do you think? Funny?

Review!


	15. Transformation

A/N- Thanks to Loku of the Long Reviews… for giving me the idea to write a one-shot about when Itachi transformed himself into Neji, the day before the wedding to talk to Michelle and for helping me with this one!

Summary-Itachi turns himself into Neji to try and find something to torture Michelle with…and gets more than he bargained for.

Italics are Itachi's thoughts as Neji 

Transformation

Disclaimer-I don't own the Characters of Naruto.

* * *

It seemed as though time stood still and the entire world held it's breath as she broke the seal which kept the test results secret. She unfolded the parchment slowly before finally reading the single word on the sheet. 

Positive.

She was pregnant. With Neji's child.

Letting out the breath she didn't even know she had been holding, she leaned back against the long grass, hair fanned out around her.

What now.

* * *

He stood in the bushes, looking at his cousin. He thought the word as though it were something foul. 

And here he was sitting pretty, thinking his brother was the last one. "Well…I'll just have to amend that, won't I? But since she's friends with that Mika girl…This could get interesting." He smirked and raised his hands in a transformation Jutsu.

* * *

What would he say? Knowing him…he'd probably be ecstatic. Say he was being a father. What would her friends say? She smiled…knowing them, something perverted about how 'couldn't he wait' or something along those lines. 

If they were still alive…what would her parents say? She knew exactly what they'd say…which is why she probably would've waited to tell them…after she was married.

She closed her eyes as she lay there, and as such was caught off guard when Neji came over and lay down beside her.

"What's up 'Chelle?" he said softly. "You're not getting cold feet are you?"

Michelle shot up where she sat, surprised. "How could you even think that…" she lay back down, this time in his arms. "No…not cold feet." She trailed off before adding "Neji you know I love you right?" _'I don't love you…'_

He nodded uncertainly before furrowing his brow and saying, "What's going on." _'Yes, tell me I'm so interested.'_

She took a deep breath and sat up. Unable to look at him, she exhaled loudly before finally muttering the two words. "I'm pregnant." And handing him the piece of parchment that Sakura had given her.

He blinked. "Pregnant?" His eyes opened wide as he read the paper. _'Now I can definitely use this.' _"You mean…I'm going to be a daddy?" Michelle lay a hand on her stomach and said, "Yes…oomph!"

The 'oomph' came from when Neji wrapped his arms around her ecstatically, and tackled her to the forest floor.

'_Hugging your cousin isn't repulsive…hugging your cousin isn't repulsive…' _

"Oops…sorry did I hurt you?" '_Please say I did.'_ She laughed gently and rested her head against his shoulder. "No…"

She smiled softly as he rested his hand on her stomach, a simple motion and yet, to her, it spoke volumes.

"I thought…." She turned away, embarrassed. "What 'Chelle?" he asked, raising his head. _'Something else I can use…'_

"I thought that if you found out I was pregnant you'd think I was easy…"

'_Pregnant before you're married? Yes, yes I think you're easy. I'm ashamed to be your cousin.'_ "No! 'Chelle, if I thought you were easy would I have asked you to marry me in the first place? Would I be here?"

Michelle's face relaxed. "No…. I guess you wouldn't."

Suddenly her face lit up. "Hey! I've got an idea!" _'Bore'_ "What is it 'Chelle?"

"Why don't you…use the Byakkugan as a sort of Ultrasound!" _'What the heck is an Ultrasound…I can't use the Byakkugan!' _"What's an Ultrasound 'Chelle?"

"It's something that was in the old world…when someone was pregnant to check on the status of the baby…a technology where you can see through the skin…you can do that with the Byakkugan."

'_Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap.'_ "Sorry Michelle…I'm trying to save my energy. I overdid it at training the other day."

Michelle wrinkled her forehead. "Well…overdoing it in training isn't good. Especially the day before your wedding." She leaned over and kissed him.

'_I will not hurl I will not hurl I will not hurl'_

"Well Neji, honey, I gotta go. Mika, Sey and I have to go over a couple things before the wedding…flowers and stuff like that. Girl Stuff."

"Ok…if I don't see you tonight…I'll see you tomorrow at the ceremony. I…" _'DON'T DON'T DON'T'_ "Love you."

"Love you too but silly, you'll see me at the rehearsal." "Oh! Right…well, don't tell anyone till after the ceremony…I'd like it to be a surprise." Ok. See you tonight!"

As soon as she was gone, he dropped the jutsu. "I almost thought she was going to see through it there…" he muttered, relieved.

However, his pale face drew back into a smile.

'_They're all pregnant…I can definitely use this.'_

A/N-Anyways there you go…enjoy! Background! Gotta love it.

Review.


	16. Whiskers

A/N-A one-shot that Seyann came up with…although why she would want to use…and even came up with…. a concept like this I will _never_ know…but meh what do I know I'm just the lowly writer? Anyways, read and review!

Summary-When Sienna gains odd birthmarks on her cheeks, shortly after her birth, Kakashi gets suspicious of something that he prays isn't true.

Whiskers

Disclaimer-I own Sienna, can't own Seyann cuz she's a real person, I just characterized her and I don't own Naruto.

* * *

It started with a mysterious scratch that had manifested itself on Sienna's face several days after she was born. Neither Seyann nor Kakashi thought much of it because of their little girl's tenancy to rub her fist into her cheek while she slept. However when another appeared days later, Seyann had turned to Mika for help. Keiko had been born several weeks before Sienna and as such Seyann went to her old friend for most of her parenting requirements. "Ok…I know it's a little unorthodox but find the smallest pair of mitts you can and put them on Sienna while she's asleep. Either that or the smallest bandages. That should stop those scratches." Advised the Kazekage's wife. 

So Seyann did as she said and went home, putting a small bandage on each of her daughter's fingers. As soon as she did this, Kakashi insisted that she lie down and have a nap, Sienna having kept her awake at all hours.

It was during his wife's down time, while he was cooing (yes, Kakashi was cooing) over his daughter that he saw it. Another scratch came. It wasn't his daughter who caused it, it wasn't him, it certainly didn't seem to be causing her any pain and when he felt it, it almost felt like a scar-one that had been there for a while. When he examined this scar in comparison to the others that had already appeared, he could see a distinctive pattern appearing.

Almost like whiskers on a cat. Neither he nor Seyann had those markings. How did his daughter get them?

The only other time he had ever seen markings like these were on Naruto…

No.

There's _no_ way what his thought could be true.

Seyann would never do that to him…

Would she?

But then…how on earth did his daughter have whiskers…like Naruto's…

He could only pray that in the next hour before his wife awoke he could come up with a way to broach this subject…delicately.

Seyann stretched in her bed and lolled her head, looking over to the wall where sat a photograph of Kakashi and herself on their wedding day…after the cutting of the cake…it looked so cute, she still had a hand on his face, smearing the chocolate cake into his face-one of the rare days that he wasn't wearing his mask.

She loved him so much.

However, when she came downstairs after putting something half decent on, she found her husband, staring at their sleeping daughter intently, a worried look on his face. Walking up behind him, she put her arms around his neck in a backwards hug, asking "What's wrong?" She felt him swallow before asking the question "Does…Sienna look like me?"

There was a nervous quality in his voice that she had never heard before. She let go of him and walked around in front of him, picking up the child in question as she went. "What do you mean?" "I mean…to you, do I look like Sienna's father."

She avoided his question for now, not wanting to think about what he was implying, by saying "I'm going to go put Sienna in her crib. I'll be right back down."

When she got down, she finally confronted Kakashi. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that question Kakashi."

"No Seyann. Am I her father?" Provoked and enraged by this point, Seyann turned on him and growled out "What. Are. You. Saying. Hatake?"

"I'm saying that neither of us have the markings that she has." This caused Seyann to wrinkle her forehead and ask "Markings?" "The scratches on her cheeks. I was watching her this afternoon and I noticed…they aren't scratches. They're birthmarks like Naruto's. They're just a little late in coming. But neither of us have that marking so…" He let his voice trail off, leaving the unanswered question hanging in the air.

Seyann's mouth dropped open at what her husband was insinuating. Walking up to him so that she was in his face. "You can't be serious. You are accusing me of cheating? Who was the one who almost destroyed our relationship at the very beginning with some loose behavior on the beach?" He flinched at her reference to the Beach Incident but said nothing, instead wisely allowing his wife to continue almost regretting having this suspicioun.

"Of course she looks like your daughter Kakashi, you idiot! I can't even believe you would think something like that! She may have my bloodline trait with the whole eye color-changing thing but she also has your face shape. Her hair is lightening…has lightened…to the point where it almost looks silver. HOW CAN YOU THINK THAT SHE'S ANYONE BUT YOURS?" She said in a loud but still moderately controlled voice.

"The whiskers. Seyann, can you blame me? Neither of us have that birthmark trait."

Seyann took a deep breath. Partially to calm herself down and partially to gather chakra. Performing an alteration on the Silencing Jutsu, she quickly soundproofed the room before she exploded so the baby wouldn't be disturbed.

"I HAVE CELINA IN ME YOU IDIOT! JUST BECAUSE THE WHISKERS DIDN'T MANEFEST THEMSELVES ON ME WHEN SHE WAS UNSEALED DIDN'T MEAN THEY WOULDN'T COME THROUGH ON OUR CHILDREN! ODDS ARE WHAT HAPPENED WITH SHUKAKU HAPPENED WITH HER! THERE'S A FRAGMENT OF CELINA'S POWER IN HER FOR PROTECTION! DID YOU EVEN STOP TO CONSIDER HOW ALIKE FOXES AND CATS ARE?"

Seyann sighed as she got that out of her system, removing the Soundproofing Jutsu as she did. Kakashi was still sitting in his position on the floor, a rather shocked expression on his face.

"No…I didn't think about that…" he muttered.

"I didn't think so." She said, still trying to regain her breath. Suddenly she smiled. "Not that I blame you…in my old world something like that would land the three of us on one of those trashy talk shows where all everyone ever does is cuss at each other." She went over to him and sat down in front of him, looking directly into his eyes.

"I'm sorry for not having more faith in you Sey." He said softly. "I just… I'm scared. I don't want to lose you and the thought that you might've been cheating on me terrified me."

Seyann leaned forward and gave her husband a peck on the mouth, pulling away when she heard her daughter begin to cry.

"It's okay…I'm sorry for losing my temper as I did…" "I don't blame you." Said Kakashi quickly before allowing her to continue.

"However…" she shot him a death glare.

"I _never_ want to have this conversation again."

"Yes honey."

A/N-What do you think. For the life of me I will never understand why Seyann came up with this idea but…I am a slave to the ideas! Read and Review.


	17. Denied

A/N-Just a little one-shot that I thought up at work tonight. Read and Review.

Summary-In which Seyann is forced to stop Kakashi's power from going to his head.

Timeline-Just after Kakashi refuses to grant Neji and Michelle permission to marry.

Denied

Disclaimer-I don't own the characters of Naruto, I just mess with them.

* * *

Kakashi rested his unmasked chin on his hand. He really hadn't wanted to do what he had just done and was feeling the ramifications of such a decision. Mostly guilt. But, as Hokage, he would have to stick to his guns about this decision. 

Until an ANBU informed him that his furious wife was on her way to 'talk' to him.

He thought that the term 'talk' was used rather loosely. More like come here and beat him for treating her friend (who had already gone through so much) so callously.

When he heard his wife enter the tower, he pulled a large stack of paperwork that he had to do out from under his desk and began to sort through it, not looking at the door. However, he had just had his door oiled so he had limited (which translated into no) warning when his wife came in.

"Enjoying life as the Hokage?" she asked, her voice deceptively calm. She was like her cousin in that sense-she could look like nothing was bothering her but in reality…

She was pissed.

"Yes Seyann?" Asked Kakashi with a small grimace on his face. Partially from what she would do to him and partially because the document he was looking at was rather complicated.

"Enjoying being so high on power that your head is in the clouds?"

"Sey..." he said in a sigh. "I'm not high on power. As Hokage I made what choice would be best for the village. Can you respect this?" She snorted. "No." He turned back to his paperwork. "Well then it's too bad you're not Hokage."

He could feel her heating up from across the room. "What was that?" she said in a 'I don't care I'm just curious' type voice. "Seyann from now on the subject is closed. Uchiha Michelle and Hyuuga Neji will not be getting married. End of discussion."

Wrong words.

By far, wrong words.

"No cause see…. here's the thing…I can respect the fact that you're Hokage-that's all well and good as long as you're not trampling on the toes of the citizen's rights. Other ANBU have gotten married and you haven't done a thing to impede them."

"The others that have gotten married weren't my best male and female elite ninja."

"Oh and just because they are it's a reason to stop two people who love each other from getting married?"

"It's not just that Seyann…it's complicated. If I agree to allow them to marry I risk upsetting the power balance in Konoha. Am I right or am I wrong…Hinata originally forbade Neji to see Michelle…"

"A ban which she has since lifted which was merely a test of how loyal Neji would be to her."

"I can't go back on my word Seyann."

Seyann sighed and shook her head. "Look. I had really hoped that it wouldn't have to come to this. Either you give up this power trip and let my friends get married…"

He took in a sharp breath. "Seyann….you wouldn't."

"Or I swear I won't."

"…for how long?"

"As long as it takes."

The Hokage bowed his head. If she followed through…he wouldn't be able to live without it.

"Very well. Send them in."

As Seyann accosted her friend and her friend's fiancée outside the Hokage Tower, she informed them that going in now would glean favorable results. Before going in, however, Michelle had to ask. "How did you change his mind?"

Seyann gave her a look. "I have my ways."

"You didn't." said Michelle, disbelief evident in her voice. Seyann nodded. "Yup."

Neji looked back and forth. "…You didn't deny him…that…did you?"

Seyann snorted. "No. I'm not that mean. But being the Hokage is a tense job…I don't know how he'd do it…

Without his nightly back rub." She said, smirking.

A/N-Just a short little cute one-shot between Sey and Kakashi. Review! ducks back into bomb shelter


	18. Grief and Joy

A/N-I was waiting in line for Superman this past week and I realized that I had completely left the parents hanging…Mika's and Sey's that is…so that's where this came from.

Grief and Joy

Summary-The parents of the girl Mika Fields never stopped mourning the daughter they had lost…this is their story.

Timeline-In the week between when Kenji is born and when he is kidnapped.

Disclaimer-I don't own…wait…I think there are only my OC's in this one-shot…oh well say it just in case-I don't own Naruto.

It had been six years since the Fields had reported their daughter missing. Having no other alibi for why their daughter had gone missing, this was the best they had been able to come up with. Another year and the case would be closed…and their daughter would be declared dead.

There had been talk, of course. That their daughter wasn't really missing, that she had just run off and didn't want to be with her family anymore…that their daughter had gotten pregnant and, in order to save the family embarrassment they had sent her off somewhere and had declared her missing.

But eventually the talk died down and Rebecca Fields was no longer the object of people's gossip and hurtful comments.

But between police questioning, their house being searched and the like they couldn't help but wonder…would they ever see their daughter again?

"I'm going out for a few minitues… we need some more groceries." Kevin Fields nodded. Because of their daughter leaving, he had turned down a promotion at work, one that would've required them to move across the country, merely because his wife didn't want to leave in case their daughter ever did come back.

And with their daughter gone, they didn't need the money to support an extra mouth.

Rebecca walked through the store, pushing the cart ahead of her, head held high. She had grayed since her daughter left, once brown hair now bearing a salt and pepper look. Her eyes were still clear blue but they didn't sparkle with happiness anymore.

All of a sudden, before she turned into an aisle, two young girls-about 4-shot out running faster than she had ever seen anyone that young run. She caught a glance of them as they skidded to a halt beside a table of tomatoes. One girl had long black hair streaked with red and, even though Rebecca could only see half of the little girl's face, she could see almond shaped eyes the color of hazel. The other one had hair so blonde it almost looked…silver. Her face was turned away from Rebecca so that was the only feature she could see of that one.

"Where are they?" said the little brunette in a slightly raised, panicked voice. "Don't worry Keik-Chan." Said the other. "We'll find them…" "But Sien-Chan… What if they think Itachi-San has taken us?"

The name seemed to unnerve the other little girl and she too began to look around in panic. Something struck in Rebecca's heart. These two had obviously lost their parents and were scared of someone taking them. Releasing her cart, the older woman walked over to the girls and bent over. "Are you two lost?"

Startled, the one with silver hair positioned herself in-between the brunette and the older woman. "It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you…I want to help you." The brunette one gave the silver-haired one a small shove and stepped foreword. In a direct voice she said "We can't find our Mommies. If we can't find them, they'll think that Itachi took is again."

"Aunty said to you not to say anything about that to strangers." Hissed the other girl. "My name is Keiko." Said the black-haired girl, ignoring her friend. "This little demon…" this earned a sharp nudge from the silver-haired girl "Is named Sienna."

"Ok then, Keiko and Sienna…why don't the two of you come along with me… I'm sure we'll bump into your parents. My name is Rebecca." Rebecca offered a hand, which Keiko trustingly took, turning around and offered Sienna's her own small hand. "Come on Sien-Chan. That Itachi felt icky…she doesn't." "Your mommy's gonna be mad." Said the other girl before taking Keiko's hand.

As the group wandered the store, Rebecca gathered from the little girls that Keiko's father called her mother 'Ka-Chan', that Sienna's father was constantly reading picture books but that Sienna's mother didn't like this and that both their fathers were important leaders. "My daddy's the Kazekage and hers is the Hokage!" Keiko had blabbered before continuing "But my mommy and her mommy and we don't have to listen to them as leaders….they say that because we're their children we're important too."

Where did those terms sound familiar? Rebecca threw the terms around in her head for a few moments before remembering. It was from years ago when her daughter was watching Naruto. The Hokage was the leader and the Kazekage was another leader.

Before she had left Mika had mentioned that her boyfriend was Kazekage…he had come with the other group as a vacation.

Rebecca did a double take as she realized this bit of information. She glanced down at the chatty 4 year old and pictured the last time she had seen her daughter and compared their profiles.

The same chins…the same cheek bones…the eye shape was different but the color was the same…black hair…

No. That wasn't possible…this…was her granddaughter?

It was at this moment, when she first considered this possibility-that the girl Keiko was related to her in any way that she heard the panicked voices around the corner.

"Sey where are they?" "Relax Mi-chan…we'll find them." "But what if…" "Hon, there's no way that Itachi is here…so just relax, our daughters are fine." Footsteps came around the corner…

And there was her daughter.

She hadn't really changed much. Still kind of pale, slender but wiry…her eyes were still hazel but there was a sharpness about her, one that had been missing when she had lived in this world. "Keiko?" the young black-haired girl turned. "MAMA!" Two embraced, Sienna going to the woman beside Mika whom Rebecca vaguely recognized as her daughter's friend Seyann.

"This nice lady helped us. Re…becca?" Keiko looked back at the shocked older woman who nodded before turning back to her mother. "She helped us become unlost." Mika took her daughter's hand and straightened up. "Thanks for your help Ma'am…"

There was no spark of recognition. At first. "Thanks for helping my daughter…" she said in a grateful voice. "You'd probably be an excellent grandmother."

Rebecca bit her lip and debated before saying "I actually just found out that I am…" A smile lit her daughter's face "Oh really? How sweet…I…" and then she froze.

Her breathing became labored and she struggled to remain standing. She dropped her daughter's hand like a stone and said quietly, disbelievingly. "Mom?" Her mother smiled passively. "I wondered how long it would take you to recognize me…I knew you right away…" Tears coming to her eyes, Mika stepped forward and wrapped her arms tightly around her mother's neck.

Keiko looked at the two confused. "Miss Rebecca why did you make Mommy cry?" Quickly Mika pulled away from her mother and bent down to talk to her daughter. "You remember how I told you, when you asked, that you didn't have any grandparents? Well I said that because your Gramma was still in this world…Keiko, this is your grandmother, my mother."

Keiko looked again at the woman who had been so helpful to her and Sienna earlier. "Suzy's gram gives her chocolate chip cookies."

The adults burst out laughing at the bluntness of the young girl. Bending over, Rebecca said "Well then…I don't have any on me right now but if it's okay with your mom how about you all come home with me and then you and your friend can help me make them." She glanced up at her daughter. "If it's alright…"

Mika snorted and "Of course it's alright mom, I haven't seen you in 6 years we've got a lot of catching up to do." She dug in her purse for something. "Just let me call Gaara and he can bring the baby over."

Her mother's eyebrows furrowed. "The baby?" Mika was dialing her phone and looked up. "Yeah, I have a son too…his name is Kenji." She spoke briefly to Gaara and hung up. "It's all set…he'll bring Kenji right to your house."

The group finished shopping and went back to the Field's house. On the way over, Seyann had called her family from the cell phone and, by the time they got home, Sey's mother, brother and sister were already there and waiting.

The reunion was incredible. Seyann's parents fell instantly in love with their little granddaughter/niece and doted on her like mad. Mika cried when she saw her father and her father cried when he met his grandchildren.

Everyone had been shocked to learn that Michelle was indeed still alive and with her friends and Rebecca had demanded that Mika call her up and get her over there.

During the celebrations, Mika noticed that her mother was missing. Getting up, she wandered into the kitchen and found her mother leaning against the counter, face buried in a Kleenex.

"Mom…what's wrong?" Her mother looked up and said "It's surreal. I dreamt for so long to see you again….and now I have…and yet something is telling me that you'll have to go back." Mika took a deep breath. "Mama my home is there now. I can't stay here…when Itachi is caught or killed Keiko, Kenji and I will be leaving." "I thought so…"

Mika reached out a hand impulsively. "Mom listen to me. Daddy's almost retired. You haven't worked in years…Gaara is the Kazekage, you'd have a good life…

Come back with us."

Rebecca took her hand from her daughter's grasp. "I don't know…Mika you're the one who belongs there, not us…"

Mika shook her head vigorously. "You are my mother… he is my father…you belong there." Dropping her voice she continued "Keiko already loves you and I know Kenji will…please."

"Give me time to think about it." Mika nodded and left her mother alone.

However, it took Rebecca only a minute to think about it. The deciding factor was when her granddaughter came inside and begged her Gramma to bake the cookies now. Rebecca took her hand and obliged.

When Mika came in to check on her daughter and her mother, she found her daughter with cookie dough on her nose, her mother with flour in her hair and 4 giant cookies baking in the oven. Mika bent over and blew a raspberry at her daughter. "Go tidy yourself up honey."

"Mika…" The Lady of Suna straightened up and looked at her mother. "Yes?" Taking a deep breath she said "I speak for my husband and myself when I say that we accept your offer. We've grieved for six years over the loss of our daughter. Please now, allow us the joy of watching our daughter as a parent." Hazel eyes brimmed with tears as Mika wrapped her arms around her mother and whispered, "It would be an honor. You do realize though, that you're going to have to develop a tolerance for the fact that Naruto's real…" she said, making a joke back to when she was younger. "I know honey." Laughed her mother.

Grief and Joy….

Owari… 

A/N-I always find the Owari at the end kinda cheesy but it fit here…

Read and Review!


	19. True Power

A/N-just something I thought up when I realized that the truest extent of Mika's power was as of yet unknown. Read and Review!

Summary-Mika finally finds out the truest extent of her power…and is horrified by what she finds.

Timeline- About a year after the crossover.

True Power

Disclaimer-I disavows any owning of Naruto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"HA!" She shouted in victory as she leapt out of her chair and continued to study the book she had spent several days poring over. "I found it Gaara!" Her boyfriend looked over lazily. "Congratulations Mika." He said as he made the sand wrap around her and bring her away from the dusty book over to him. "What exactly was it you were looking for again?"

Mika rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you forgot…I was looking for the full list of the true powers of my clan, Yourusashi. And I found them here."

She gently freed herself from his sand and walked back over to the book. "It says here that the key to the power of Yourusashi is our ability to manipulate molecules…that's how I can turn the paper shuriken into real ones…or anything for that matter…I turn it into metal molecule by molecule but it happens instantaneously. According to this…I have the ability to send power through molecules…give people something like an electric shock… Gaara can you give me a cloud of sand please?"

Her boyfriend obliged. Mika preformed several hand seals and put her flat palm against the writhing cloud of sand- and sent a streak of light purple electricity through it. "Disengage it Gaara!" she said quickly and the electric sand fell in a pulsing heap at her feet. "Well…I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that…Thanks for telling me to disengage." He said.

"There's one more…" Mika traced her finger down the page of Yourusashi attacks. "One more…"

She read the description of the attack and turned white. "I…can do that?" she whispered hoarsly.

"What's wrong?" asked her boyfriend carefully. "Remember how I told you that my power was working with molecules? Well…according to this…the ultimate power of the Yourusashi clan…"

She lowered her voice to a hoarse whisper. "I perform the jutsu…and it tears the person apart…molecule by molecule. Except instantaneously. They hardly have time to scream…a flash and they're gone… Gaara can you go get like…a mouse or something…I want to try this out." He obliged…and it was like the book said…

A flash and the mouse was gone. This shook Mika considerably and for the rest of the day all she could think about was the image of the mouse that was there…and then it wasn't…

He found her on the rooftop that night; staring at the moon, chin resting on her crossed arms, knees at her chest. "Why aren't you asleep yet?" asked Gaara gently. "Can't get to sleep." She muttered. He wrinkled his forehead. Normally she was asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. "What's wrong?"

"Gaara what am I?" Gaara sat down on the clay shingles beside his girlfriend. "I can kill someone with a flick of my wrist…the man who discovered this jutsu was my grandfather" she stared down at her shaking hands-one of which he took into his own. "First of all Mika-Koi" he said, using her nickname for the first time. "You are not a what you are a who. And you are Mika Yourusashi, formerly of the other world, now of Konoha and Suna and prospective bride of the future Kazekage." He looked away from her.

"And I can kill by a thought…. so a flick of the wrist is nothing." He added, a twisted smile on his face as he squeezed her hand slightly.

"I guess Gaara, you're right…but I don't want to kill…" "You don't have to…just don't let your emotions get the better of you…"

Mika gave him a side-glance. "Well then…I guess…what power I inherited isn't true power…what you just said is…controlling your emotions is, a necessary power…"

"A true power."

A/N-Yeah…I said it was short…review!


	20. Fading

A/N-This is the last one-shot…the idea for this story was given to me by Supershark1 who suggested I put something with Itachi's P.O.V of his final moments…and here it is. Thanks to all those who reviewed 'Pieces of an Altered Reality'.

Summary-Itachi's P.O.V of his final few moments as he sits trapped and dying.

Fading

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto.

OoOoOo

I guess it's best this way. I mean I always knew that he would be the one to kill me…Sasuke that is. That's why I let him live.

But I certainly didn't intend to die after being beaten to a bloody pulp by angry parents. Although, after that Hyuuga girl went I didn't really feel anything…I was too far gone in pain…

However, that punch to that area…certainly brought me back to the living…at that point I made a mental note to never tick off the woman with super strength again.

And then I remember that I probably won't make it through this ordeal alive. If the Yourusashi doesn't take my life…Sasuke will.

And now that's what happens. I'm a bloody writhing mass in a mass of writhing sand. I'm one less an arm thanks to Mika and I doubt, if I survive this that I will ever look the same or be able to have children.

And then he shows me the kunai. The engraved one that I used to kill our parents…

And I understand he will now use to kill me.

As he stabs me with a kunai that was once mine, I can feel my life draining away…and the world around me is fading to black.

The way it always has. When I was younger, when I killed my family, that's when I first started fading…for the longest time I was stuck in a sort of grey zone…neither light nor dark. But that is over now. As my life ebbs away it grows darker and I fade…

Fade to black…

And finally the fading is done. The pain that the parents who I have attacked have bestowed upon me finally vanishes and the world around me goes dark…

Uchiha Itachi has faded from this world.

A/N-Rather short and to the point…Hope you guys enjoyed…


End file.
